Duizhang, Who Is HE?
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Seorang namja kecil datang tiba-tiba ke dorm EXO-M. Ia mengaku bahwa dirinya merupakan anak dari sang duizhang. Lalu, bagaimanakah reaksi member M lainnya? Yang terutama, bagaimanakah reaksi Tao? BL. BoyxBoy. DLDR. RnR, please? TaoRis/KrisTao. EXO fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Duizhang, Who Is HE?

Cast: EXO

Summary: seorang namja kecil datang tiba-tiba ke dorm EXO-M. Ia mengaku bahwa dirinya merupakan anak dari sang duizhang. Lalu, bagaimanakah reaksi member M lainnya? Yang terutama, bagaimanakah reaksi Tao? Yaoi. BoyxBoy. DLDR. RnR, please?

-0-

Pagi itu suasana di dorm EXO-M tampak seperti biasanya. Terlihat Luhan yang sedang asyik telefonan dengan Sehun, Lay yang sedang asyik melakukan video call dengan Suho, Chen dan Xiumin yang sedang asyik belajar bahasa China bersama, dan Tao yang saat itu masih berusaha untuk membangunkan Kris.

"Kris-ge, ppali ireona~" kata Tao "Member lain sudah bangun semua. Tinggal menunggu Kris-ge bangun dan kita bisa sarapan,"

"Lima menit lagi, baby," balas Kris "Aku masih sangat mengantuk,"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia hapal betul kebiasaan Kris satu ini.

"Gege, kumohon.. atau aku akan marah dan tidak mau mengenal gege lagi?"

"Eh? Jangan! Baiklah. Sekarang aku bangun. Lihatkan?"

Kris buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tao tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, ayo keluar, ge!"

Kris dan Tao berjalan keluar dari kamar sang duizhang. Luhan dan Lay langsung menyudahi pembicaraan mereka dengan seme mereka yang jauh di Korea itu, Xiumin dan Chen langsung memekik senang begitu melihat Kris keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka langsung berkumpul di meja makan.

"Duizhang, kami lega sekali kau keluar dari kamarmu!" kata Xiumin

"Ya! Rasanya kau telah berada di kamar itu seabad lamanya!"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti ucapan rekannya itu. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu memulai makan sarapannya.

_Ting tong ting tong_

"Biar aku yang membukanya!" kata Tao semangat

Tao buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya. Ia setengah berlari menuju pintu dorm EXO-M itu. Lalu, ia membukanya.

"Loh, tidak ada siapa-siapa," gumam Tao "Jangan-jangan orang iseng?"

"Nuna, aku di bawah sini," kata suara kecil itu

Tao langsung menatap kebawah. Ia membulatkan matanya begitu menemukan seorang anak kecil, namja, dengan pipi tembam dan mata bulatnya itu.

"Omona! Kyeoptaa!" kata Tao "Namamu siapa?"

Tao mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi namja kecil itu. Yang berarti ia harus berjongkok.

"Namaku? Wu Zi Lu," jawab namja kecil itu "Salam kenal, nuna. Nuna bisa memanggilku Zi Lu,"

"Wu? Lucu. Kau memiliki marga yang sama dengan Kris-ge," kata Tao

"Kris? Apakah nama lengkapnya Wu Yi Fan?" tanya Zi Lu

"Ne, Zi Lu-ie. Nama lengkap Kris-ge memang Wu Yi Fan. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Nuna, aku mohon antarkan aku bertemu dengan Kris hyung! Aku mohon!" pinta namja kecil itu sambil menampakkan wajah memelasnya.

Tao yang memang dasarnya mudah luluh, langsung mengiyakan permintaan Zi Lu tanpa berfikir dua kali. Tao berfikir, mungkin Zi Lu merupakan fans berat Kris. Entahlah.

"Tao, itu siapa?" tanya Luhan begitu melihat Tao masuk sambil membawa seorang anak kecil

"Namanya Zi Lu, dia…,"

Zi Lu tiba-tiba berlari menuju Kris. Ia memegang lutut Kris dan berkata, "Appa! Umma sangat merindukanmu!"

-0-

Suasana ruang tamu sangat mencekam. Terlihat enam member EXO-M. Luhan dan Lay duduk di sofa. Xiumin dan Chen berdiri di dekat situ, Kris dan Tao duduk di lantai. Tao memangku Zi Lu.

"Emm, Zi Lu. Ya, namamu Zi Lu kan?" tanya Luhan "Bisakah kau sebutkan siapa namamu, lahir dimana, tanggal lahir, umur dan siapa nama orangtuamu?"

"Eumm! Namaku Wu Zi Lu. Aku lahir di Guangzhou, 7 Mei 2007. Sekarang umurku lima tahun. Orangtuaku adalah Wu Yi Fan dan Park Jin Ah," jelas Zi Lu lancar

"Park Jin Ah?" tanya Kris seperti tak percaya "Park Jin Ah? Ia ibumu? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Umma.. sudah meninggal dua bulan yang lalu," Raut wajah Zi Lu tiba-tiba murung "Karena penyakit kanker yang ia derita sejak tiga tahun lalu,"

"Jin Ah, menderita penyakit kanker?" tanya Kris tak percaya "Tidak mungkin!"

"Eumm, duizhang, maaf aku menyela," kata Tao "Park Jin Ah itu, siapa?"

"Park Jin Ah itu umma Zi Lu sekaligus istri appa!" tiba-tiba Zi Lu menyeletuk

"E-Ehh? Bu-Bu…,"

"Jadi begitu ya duizhang," tiba-tiba Xiumin bersuara "Aku tidak menyangka,"

"BUKAN BEGITU!"

"Appa, jangan berteriak-teriak," kata Zi Lu "Ternyata benar kata umma. Appa tampan sekali,"

Tao menatap ekspresi wajah Zi Lu. Zi Lu tampaknya senang sekali dapat bertemu dengan appa-nya.

"Kris-ge~"

Kris menoleh kearah Tao. Dari awal memang Kris berharap mendengar suara Tao. Ia mau tau, Tao marah atau tidak terhadapnya.

"Ada apa, Tao-ie?"

"Eumm.. Zi Lu.. boleh tinggal di sini, ya?"

-0-

Malam telah tiba. Semua member EXO-M telah memakan makan malam mereka. Kini, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Zi Lu-ie, siapa yang mengirimmu kesini?"

"Hush! Chen-ah. Bukan mengirim," kata Xiumin "Seperti barang saja,"

"Ehehe, ne mianhae Xiumin hyung," balas Chen "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk kemari, Zi Lu-ie?"

"Umm, bibiku," jawab Zi Lu "Kata bibi, aku disuruh pergi kerumah appa, karena bibi mulai repot mengurus semuanya,"

"Zi Lu, senang bertemu appa?" tanya Tao pelan

"Ne! Tentu saja Zi Lu senang. Zi Lu senang sekali dapat melihat appa. Zi Lu penasaran, seperti apa sebenarnya sosok appa. Apa benar setampan yang dikatakan umma," jelas Zi Lu "Umma bilang, appa sangat tampan dan juga baik hati,"

Tao tersenyum hangat pada Zi Lu. Entah ada yang menyadarinya atau tidak, Tao menghela nafas berat. "Eumm, aku mau kekamar sebentar," izin Tao

Tao buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia langsung rubuh begitu sampai di dalamnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya sesak. Sangat sesak mengetahui bahwa namja yang kau cintai sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan yeoja lain. Sampai membuat anak pula.

"Ukh. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini…,"

Tao memegangi dadanya erat. Berusaha meredam rasa sesak yang ia rasakan. Ia juga menggigit bibirnya agar isak tangisnya tidak keluar.

_Tok Tok_

"Tao? Kau ada di dalam kan? Buka pintunya, ne?"

Kris. Tao langsung menghapus air matanya dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Setelah merasa cukup bisa, Tao membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ne? Ada apa, ge?" tanya Tao berusaha agar suaranya terdengar seceria biasanya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris. Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa. Ahh, Zi Lu, halo," sapa Tao "Sudah mau tidur, eh?"

"Ne, nuna. Boleh tidak, Zi Lu tidur dengan nuna malam ini?" tanya Zi Lu spontan

"Ehh? Tidur denganku?" tanya Tao. Sepertinya ia tidak mempermasalahkan Zi Lu yang memanggilnya dengan nuna

"Ne, bolehkan, nuna?" tanya Zi Lu "Bbuing bbuing~"

"E-Ehh," wajah Tao memerah karena melihat aegyo yang dilakukan oleh Zi Lu "Baiklah. Ayo sini masuk,"

Tao meminta Zi Lu dari Kris. Kris langsung menyerahkan Zi Lu pada Tao agar Tao dapat menggendongnya.

"Tao, perasaanku saja atau Zi Lu memanggilmu nuna?" tanya Kris

"Ne, Zi Lu memang memanggilku nuna.. entahlah. Sepertinya ia menganggapku yeoja atau semacamnya," balas Tao

"Kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu?"

"Yah, itu bukan masalah penting kan, dibandingkan dengan hubungan appa-aegya mu itu,"

Kris bungkam. Ia tidak membalas kata-kata Tao.

"Nah, Zi Lu. Kau tidur duluan, ne? Aku belum bersih-bersih sama sekali," jelas Tao "Dan oh ya, jangan panggil aku nuna, ne?"

"Loh? Memang kenapa?" tanya Zi Lu heran "Nuna tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu? Lalu apa? Jiejie?"

"Ja-Jangan jiejie! Gege, ya, panggil aku gege," jelas Tao "Karena aku namja, Zi Lu-ie,"

Tao buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia ingin segera tidur, karena ia memang sudah mengantuk.

-Di kamar KrisTao-

"Appa, Tao nuna memang benar-benar lelaki?" tanya Zi Lu tak percaya "Tapi.. ia sangat manis!"

"Ne, dia memang benar-benar laki-laki, Zi Lu-ie," jelas Kris "Dan yah, memang ia sangat manis,"

"Zi Lu, kalau appa dan Tao gege memiliki hubungan khusus, bagaimana?"

"Hubungan khusus? Hubungan khusus seperti apa, appa?" tanya Zi Lu

Ahh. Kris lupa. Zi Lu baru berumur lima tahun. Walaupun terlihat dewasa dan tidak cadel seperti anak pada umumnya, Zi Lu tetaplah bocah berumur lima tahun yang belum mengerti tentang cinta.

"Seperti.. hubungan antara appa dan umma?" tanya Zi Lu pelan

"Ya. Tapi belum sejauh itu," jelas Kris "Bagaimana? Kau setuju atau tidak?"

"Mianhae, appa. Tapi Zi Lu tidak dapat merelakan appa pergi dengan namja atau yeoja lain. Zi Lu hanya mau appa bersama dengan Zi Lu dan umma," jelas Zi Lu "Appa, mau tidak, setelah beberapa bulan di sini, kita pergi?"

Kris mematung mendengar kata-kata Zi Lu. Ia.. tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Dan, Kris serta Zi Lu tidak menyadari, bahwa Tao, mendengar dengan jelas semua ucapan Zi Lu. Dari kata per kata. Tao mendengar semuanya, dan.. air mata pun kembali menetes.

-TBC-

Mind to review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Duizhang, Who Is HE?

Cast: EXO

Summary: seorang namja kecil datang tiba-tiba ke dorm EXO-M. Ia mengaku bahwa dirinya merupakan anak dari sang duizhang. Lalu, bagaimanakah reaksi member M lainnya? Yang terutama, bagaimanakah reaksi Tao? Yaoi. BoyxBoy. DLDR. RnR, please?

-0-

-Paginya-

"Duizhang, ayo bangun," kata Tao "Du-,"

"Ge, biar aku yang membangunkan appa," sela Zi Lu "Gege di luar saja, bersama gege-gege yang lain

"Ahh, umm. Baiklah,"

Dengan berat hati Tao berjalan meninggalkan Zi Lu dan Kris di kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas berat ketika mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Setan kecil itu berulah, eh?" tanya Luhan

"Eh? Setan kecil?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti

"Ya, Wu Zi Lu. Dia setan kecil bagi Luhan-ge, haha," kata Lay "Tau tidak? Tadi pagi ia merengek pada Luhan-ge untuk memakai telfon. Padahal Luhan-ge sedang asyik bertelfonan dengan Sehun. Dan setelah diberikan, bocah itu malah pergi!"

"Ya! Menyebalkan sekali," rutuk Luhan kesal "Dan kau tau? Tadi pagi ia merengek pada Lay untuk di buatkan bubur ala China atau apalah itu, tapi setelah dibuatkan, ia malah pergi begitu saja, tanpa menyentuh bubur itu sama sekali!"

"Ya, dan saat Xiumin-ge sedang di kamar mandi, ia terus saja mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu, katanya sudah tidak tahan, tapi setelah Xiumin-ge berbaik hati untuk memberikan kamar mandinya, bocah itu malah mencipratkan air yang ada di tangannya pada Xiumin-ge! Coba kau bayangkan?" kata Lay

"Betul! Saat Chen sedang belajar bahasa China juga! Setan kecil itu mengambil kamus bahasa China Chen dengan kasar, lalu membuangnya ke lantai begitu saja. Bagaimana Chen tidak marah?"

"Jinjja?" Tao membulatkan matanya "Kenapa ia melakukannya?"

"Mollayo! Haish. Aku harap Kris segera membawa setan kecil itu pergi! Atau aku sendiri yang akan membawanya pergi!" kata Luhan

"Sabar, Lulu-ge," kata Lay sambil mengelus punggung Luhan "Pasti ada waktunya dia pergi,"

"Ya, ya. Tapi aku harap itu secepatnya. Baru sehari saja aku sudah tidak betah dengannya,"

Tao hanya diam. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

Tao menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Ia memikirkan apa yang di katakan Zi Lu kemarin malam.

_"Mianhae, appa. Tapi Zi Lu tidak dapat merelakan appa pergi dengan namja atau yeoja lain. Zi Lu hanya mau appa bersama dengan Zi Lu dan umma,"_

_"Appa, mau tidak, setelah beberapa bulan di sini, kita pergi?"_

Tao memegang dadanya. Sakit. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak tau apa jawaban Kris kemarin, karena ia langsung menyalakan air sederas mungkin. Agar tidak mendengar jawaban yang mungkin menyakitkan baginya.

"Tao?" panggil Lay "Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ahh, aniyo," balas Tao "Aku.. hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Memikirkan sesuatu? Memikirkan apa?" tanya Luhan "Kalau ada sesuatu yang memberatkan pikiranmu, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami. Kami siap menampung segala ceritamu, ya kan Lay?"

"Ne. Luhan-ge benar," kata Lay "Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada kami, Tao. Kami tidak akan membocorkan masalah itu pada siapapun, terutama pada Kris,"

"Apanya yang terutama pada Kris?"

Suara berat itu tiba-tiba terdengar. LayLuhanTao langsung menoleh keasal suara.

Kris. Dan yang ada di gendongannya adalah Zi Lu.

"Hhh. Kurasa aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Aku mau menelfon Sehun dengan _handphone_-ku sendiri. Supaya tidak ada yang merengek untuk meminjamnya dan mengganggu waktuku bersama Sehun. Dadah, Tao, Lay," kata Luhan sambil melirik tajam Zi Lu sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi

"Kurasa aku harus masuk ke kamar dan melakukan video call dengan Suho hyung. Kalau lapar, ada bubur di meja makan. Kuharap kau memakannya dan tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja, Kris," kata Lay tanpa ekspresi. Lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan KrisTaoZiLu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, Tao? Kenapa saat aku datang mereka seperti itu?"

"Entahlah,"

Tao mengedikkan bahunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk.

"Mungkin mereka terganggu,"

Tao melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kris dan Zi Lu. Ia hanya melewati mereka berdua, tanpa melihat ataupun melirik sama sekali.

"Terganggu? Terganggu akan apa?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tiga uke EXO-M itu.

"Appa, Zi Lu lapar," rengekkan Zi Lu menyadarkan Kris untuk kembali pada dunia nyata

"A-Ahh, ne. Kata Lay ada bubur, ayo kita makan itu,"

"Ne, appa!" Zi Lu mengangguk dengan semangat

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka saat itu. Tao. Ia memperhatikan Kris dan Zi Lu sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang menyiratkan kesakitan yang mendalam. Tao berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya. Ia akan berusaha tegar.

'Semoga kalian bahagia,' batin Tao

-0-

"Kris,"

Kris menoleh kearah Xiumin. Xiumin menatap Kris tajam.

"Waeyo, Xiumin-ge?" tanya Kris heran "Ada masalah?"

"Mana se- maksudku, mana Zi Lu?" tanya Xiumin. Ia hampir keceplosan menyebutkan 'setan kecil'.

"Zi Lu? Ia sedang pergi ke taman bermain bersama Tao, waeyo?"

"Bersama Tao?" Xiumin menaikkan alisnya "Hanya berdua? Bersama Tao?"

"Ne. Memang kenapa? Zi Lu cukup akrab kok dengan Tao,"

"Cukup akrab? Hhh,"

"Memang kenapa, ge? Sepertinya ada masalah,"

"Aniyo, bukan urusanmu," balas Xiumin sambil membalikkan tubuhnya

"Bukan urusanku bagaimana?" Kris menahan tangan Xiumin "Tao adalah kekasihku, dan Zi Lu adalah anak…,"

"Anakmu? Iya? Ya ampun. Kris! Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan siapa itu Zi Lu pada kami!" kata Xiumin "Kami tidak mengerti apa-apa, kau tau?"

Kris menunduk. Ia tau, harusnya ia memberitahu semuanya pada teman-temannya, terutama Tao.

"Mianhae, ge,"

"Permintaan maafmu itu tidak penting!" bentak Xiumin "Aku hanya peduli pada penjelasanmu tentang siapa Zi Lu itu!"

Kris menghela nafas, "Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan,"

-Di ruang tamu-

Para member EXO-M -Tao sedang mengerubungi Kris di ruang tengah. Mereka menuntut penjelasan Kris tentang siapa Zi Lu itu.

"Begini, Zi Lu itu.. kurasa memang anakku," kata Kris berat

"Kurasa? Kurasa?!" Luhan terlihat kaget sekaligus marah "Kurasa, Kris? Astaga,"

"Aku tidak tau ia benar anakku atau bukan!" balas Kris sambil menatap tajam Luhan "Aku bahkan tidak tau bahwa ia ada sampai kemarin!"

"Tapi ia sudah lima tahun Kris, lima tahun!"

"Aku tau! Tapi ia lahir tahun 2007, kau ingat?" Kris mengangkat alisnya "Itu adalah saat aku masuk menjadi SM Trainee!"

"Jadi maksudmu kau melakukan 'itu' dengan yeoja lain dan setelah itu kau masuk SM dan meninggalkan yeoja itu begitu, saja? Begitu?!"

"Ti-Tidak juga! Aku tidak tau bahwa Jin Ah hamil! Bahkan aku sudah putus hubungan dengannya sejak bulan Agustus tahun 2006!" kata Kris

"Memangnya kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan dengannya, eum?"

"Karena…,"

"Karena..?"

"Karena, umm..,"

"Astaga Kris! Kau tinggal bilang kau melakukan 'itu' dengannya! Sesusah apa sih?!" Xiumin langsung membentak Kris "Tidak usah malu-malu begitu! Aigo. Rasanya darahku naik karenamu,"

"Ta-Tapi itu bukan salahku, kan?"

"Tentu saja salahmu! Pasti karenamu kalian melakukan 'itu'!"

"Bukan karena aku!" Kris membela dirinya "Karena dia! Dia datang malam-malam sekali kerumahku. Menangis, ya, aku yakin dia menangis. Menangis karena diputuskan oleh kekasihnya atau apalah itu. Lalu, yah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku mempersilakannya masuk, dan membuatkannya –untuk aku juga- teh. Lalu aku tinggalkan sebentar dan saat kembali, ia tersenyum-senyum entah kenapa. Lalu, aku meminum tehku dan setelah itu, kurasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhku. Dan, kalian tebak sendiri kelanjutannya,"

"Oh duizhang. Jangan bilang dia membubuhkan obat perangsang pada minumanmu!"

"Hah? Obat apa? Obat.. perangsang?" Kris mengerutkan dahinya "Tidak! Kurasa tidak mungkin!"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Lay berbicara "Kau meninggalkan dia sendirian sebentar. Lalu saat kau kembali ia sudah senyam-senyum tak jelas. Lalu saat meminum tehmu kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirimu. Kutebak kau merasa panas! Apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan hal itu kecuali ia membubuhkan obat perangsang pada minumanmu?!"

Kris terdiam. Di dalam hatinya, ia membenarkan ucapan Lay. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya selama kurang lebih lima tahun belakangan ini.

"Jadi… sebenarnya kita tidak bisa menyalahkanmu," kata Chen "Itu bukan salahmu, kan? Tapi kurasa.. yah. Entahlah. Sebenarnya Park Jin Ah itu siapamu?"

"Jin Ah itu hoobae-ku di sekolah. Ia berasal dari Cina dan pindah ke Kanada, sama sepertiku. Karena itu aku membantunya untuk belajar bahasa Inggris. Dan, yah. Kurasa kami menjadi dekat karenanya,"

"Kau.. mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Yah, dulu mungkin iya. Tapi sekarang? Setelah ada Tao? Tentu saja aku tidak mencintainya! Cintaku hanya untuk Tao!"

Semuanya terdiam. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya, hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika bingung atau gugup. Ia memandang teman segrup-nya itu bergantian.

"Jadi.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tes DNA," kata Luhan cepat "Itu satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa memastikan ia benar-benar anakmu atau bukan,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Itu akan menyakiti Tao kalau seandainya hasilnya benar! Benar bahwa dia anakku!"

"Kalau begitu…," gumam Lay "Kenapa kita harus memberitahu Tao?"

-0-

"Rencana ini benar-benar gila. Sungguh," Kris menatap Chen "Chen, kenapa kita harus menuruti rencana gila mereka?"

"Yah, karena ada Xiumin hyung," jawab Chen "Kurasa itu menjelaskan semuanya, kan?"

"Jadi kau tunduk begitu saja pada Xiumin hyung? Hhh,"

"Seperti kau tidak saja," balas Chen cuek "Kau kan sangat tunduk pada Tao,"

"Ya, itu beda lagi," balas Kris "Itu namanya…,"

"Hey! Sudah jangan mengobrol terus!" bentak Xiumin "Lu, kau sudah memegang rambut Kris dan Zi Lu, kan?"

"Eum! Semuanya sudah rapi! Tinggal kita serahkan ke dokter,"

"Baiklah. Itu ruangannya,"

Kini Kris, Xiumin, Lay, Luhan, dan Chen sedang berada di rumah sakit. Mereka benar-benar ingin melakukan tes DNA ternyata. Dan Kris? Ia hanya dapat menuruti keingan teman-temannya. Sungguh kasihan. Ckck.

Xiumin mengetuk pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju. Seorang yeoja cantik yang mengenakan seragam perawat membukakan pintu.

"Ah, tuan Kim Minseok, benar?" tanya yeoja itu

"Ne. Dokter Limnya ada kan?"

"Tentu. Ia sudah menunggu kalian daritadi. Ayo masuk,"

Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Chen dan Kris berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Kris berjalan paling akhir. Tampaknya ia merupakan yang paling ogah-ogahan untuk datang kesini.

"Ah, halo, dokter Lim," sapa Xiumin "Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk kami,"

"Hmm, tidak apa. Lagipula sebenarnya sekarang waktu makan siangku. Jadi aku kosong," balas seorang yeoja yang tampak lebih berwibawa dari yeoja perawat tadi "Yue, sekarang kau bisa pergi,"

Yeoja perawat itu langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum sesaat lalu langsung beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Saat ia sudah benar-benar pergi, dokter Lim membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa? Sampai grup terkenal seperti kalian datang kesini? Dan.. kurasa ada yang kurang. Mana bocah manis bermata panda itu?"

"Ah, maksud dokter Tao?" tanya Luhan "Ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan seseorang,"

"Umm, kekasihnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Luhan sambil tertawa kecil "Kekasihnya ada disini, dokter,"

Dokter Lim langsung menelusuri wajah Xiumin, Luhan, Chen, Lay, dan Kris satu persatu. Ia langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Kris.

"Ah, seleramu tak salah, Wu Fan," kata dokter Lim "Benarkan, itu namamu?"

"Ya. Tapi lebih baik anda memanggil saya Kris saja," balas Kris "Dan, darimana anda tau nama saya?"

"Tentu saja aku tau namamu. Xiumin selalu bercerita tentangmu dan teman-temannya. Dan memang kau fikir aku tak menonton TV?"

"Ah ya. Maaf,"

"Hmm, lupakan," balas dokter Lim "Dan ya, apa masalahnya?"

"Jadi begini, kami mau melakukan tes DNA," jelas Xiumin "Kuharap kau mau membantu,"

"Tentu, tentu. Baiklah, mana barang yang bisa membantuku melakukannya?"

"Ini," Luhan mengeluarkan dua plastik berisi rambut Kris dan Zi Lu "Kapan kami bisa mengambil hasilnya?"

"Hmm, mungkin minggu depan. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini,"

"Baiklah. Kalau sudah siap tolong hubungi kami,"

"Ya, tentu saja," balas dokter Lim "Nomormu masih yang dulu kan, Minseok?"

"Ne," balas Xiumin "Baiklah, kami permisi dulu, dokter Lim,"

"Ya. Aku akan menelfon kalian,"

"Ya, terimakasih,"

Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Chen, dan Kris langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan dokter Lim. Kris terlihat lega bisa keluar dari sana.

"Aish. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dokter Lim itu mempunyai obsesi tersendiri terhadap Tao," rutuk Kris kesal

"Tentu saja," kata Xiumin

"Eh? Apa katamu, ge?"

"Tentu saja dokter Lim memiliki obsesi tertentu bagi Tao. Dokter Lim itu EXO Fans juga. Dan dia Tao biased,"

Kata-kata terakhir dari Xiumin membuat Kris mematung. Ia sangat kaget. Sungguh.

-0-

"Kami pulang," kata Xiumin. Ia lelah

"Gege darimana saja?" Xiumin terlihat kaget ketika melihat Tao dan Zi Lu yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV "Aku khawatir sekali ketika menemukan kalian tidak ada di dorm,"

"Maaf, Tao," balas Luhan "Kami tadi pergi sebentar,"

"Humm, baiklah. Apa kalian membawa oleh-oleh?" mata Tao berbinar lucu

"Ti-Tidak. Mianhae,"

"Ah, tidak apa," balas Tao sambil tersenyum riang "Oh ya, tadi Sehun menelfon, hyung. Ia mau tau tentang perkembangan anak Kris-ge,"

"MWO?!" Kris terkaget sendiri "Kenapa Sehun bisa tau?"

"Tentu saja aku yang memberitahu," balas Luhan acuh "Kau fikir aku tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada member K, hah?"

"Tapi kan…,"

"Tidak baik merahasiakan sesuatu dari teman sendiri," kata Chen "Sudahlah ge, terima saja,"

Kris hanya menghela nafasnya kesal. Ia langsung berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan kemudian tidak terdengar suara lagi di sana.

"A-Appa!" Zi Lu berteriak, namun sepertinya Kris tidak mendengar atau tidak memperdulikannya

Zi Lu langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia ingin mengejar appa-nya. Karena jujur saja, ia tidak begitu nyaman dengan teman se-grup Kris yang lain, ya, kecuali Tao.

GREP

"Jangan, Zi Lu," kata Tao sambil menggenggam tangan Zi Lu "Kris-ge sedang ingin sendirian, jangan mengganggunya dulu,"

"Tapi kan dia appa-ku!"

"Tapi Zi Lu, mau kau anaknya atau tidak, dia sedang ingin sendirian," kini Lay memutuskan untuk bersuara "Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya,"

"Kenapa memangnya?! Dia tidak akan merasa terganggu! Pokoknya aku mau ke appa!"

Zi Lu menghempaskan tangan Tao begitu saja. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar tempat Kris berada.

"Tao.. apa itu tidak apa?" tanya Luhan begitu Zi Lu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka

"Tidak apa apanya?" balas Tao

"Zi Lu.. berlaku seperti itu. Kurasa dengan kehadirannya kau menjadi sangat jarang mengobrol dengan Kris," jelas Luhan

"Kurasa.. tak apa. Ia kan… anak Kris-ge," suara Tao sedikit memelan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir. Berat rasanya, mengatakan hal itu.

-TBC-

Mian kalau ceritanya makin gaje. Gomawo buat yang udah review di chap kemarin~

**petanirumputliar: Emang Tao kasian banget u,u Umm, bener ga ya? Haha *plakk Ne ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo udah review~**

**ttuijangKrisJY: Hai juga '-')/ Iya tau kok tau-_- gue kenal sama lo ahaha. Iya bener park jin ah~ Haha ne ini udah apdet. Makasih udah review~**

**kingeyelinerXXDD: Iya ini udah lanjut '-')b Gomawo ne udah review~**

**devinatan98: Tao buat aku kok buat aku :') Haha ne gomawo ya udah review~**

**vickykezia23: Iya tau tuh si Kris hiks. Ayo kita gebukkin Kris (?) *plakk. Ne ini udah ada next chap-nya~ Gomawo ya udah review~**

**PrinceTae: Baca FF straight? Haha. Mungkin mereka udah terlalu capek karena keseringan protes sama Kris haha. Ne ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review.**

**Nezta: Tau tuh naga emang kejam banget hiks (?). Ne ini udah lanjut, gomawo ne udah review~**

**JennyChan: Emang T_T Paketin? Haha emang barang bisa dipaketin? Wkwk. Gomawo ya udah review~**

**Angga said: Flashback? Aku paling ga jago bikin flashback entah kenapa -_-v okesip. Sikap Tao ke Kris? Pasti nanti berubah. Tenang aja. Tapi itu nanti *evilaugh* Ne, gomawo udah review yaa~**

**pyolipops: Aku juga ngerasa gimana sedihnya Tao hiks T_T Bukan selingkuh di belakang Tao juga sih sebenernya. Yah, 'sebenernya'. '-' Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**dreanie: Film? Aku ga pernah nonton deh serius '-'v Ide cerita ini aku dapetin pas ngeliat anak kecil yang imutnyaa~ Imut bangettt xD Ne ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo ne udah review~**

**HoneyChan: Haii '-')/ Ini udah dilanjut kokk xD Maaf kalau chap ini ga terlalu panjang hiks *nangis di pundak Tao* *plak* Beneran bapak anak atau ga ya? *mikir* Ne nanti pasti aku kasihtau kok ahaha~ Ne gomawo udah review~**

**tania: Zi Lu '-' itu? Itu… ya si itu(?). Emang tuh dia tuh ngeganggu banget -_- huaa uri innocent ummaaa *pelukTao* entah kenapa aku lebih pengen jadiin Drama daripada Angst. Atau Drama dan Angst aja ya? Hahaha. Gomawo ne udah review~**

**Choujiro21: Itu anak… *Kris berhenti ngomong* Kris memang rada-rada. Aku setuju AHAHAHA. Yah, gitu lah (?). Iya nanti pasti Zi Lu suka sama Tao kok. Siapa sih yang ga suka sama uri innocent umma? Yah, kecuali antifans nya terutama T-T *sensi gara-gara Tao dibash lagi* Ne ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review~**

**ZiLu: Kurasa sama, ahaha '-')b mungkin karena dia terlalu baik -_- Ne nanti pasti aku cerita. Tapi 'nanti' *plaked* Ne gomawo ya udah review~**

**BaekRen: Kris memang kejam hikseu T_T ne ini udah update. Gomawo ne udah review~**

**BoPeepBoPeep137: Ne ini udah lanjut. Gomawo yaa udah review :D**

**Hisayuchi: Bukan yah? Ya maybe itu benar *plak* Hiks iya, dia tabah kok. Kan ada aku *ditendangKris* Ahaha ne pasti Kris tetep nikah sama Tao xD gomawo yaa udah review~**

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min: Anak Tao juga ya? Maybe sih yaa '-' ne ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo yaa udah review~**

**meyy-chaan: Annyeong~ Zi Lu itu? Park Jin Ah itu? Bakal kejawab di chap-chap depan *dance* *plak* Iya aku juga kasian ngeliat Tao kayak gitu hiks. Ne ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo yaa udah review~**

Last, mind to review? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Duizhang, Who Is HE?

Cast: EXO

Summary: seorang namja kecil datang tiba-tiba ke dorm EXO-M. Ia mengaku bahwa dirinya merupakan anak dari sang duizhang. Lalu, bagaimanakah reaksi member M lainnya? Yang terutama, bagaimanakah reaksi Tao? Yaoi. BoyxBoy. DLDR. RnR, please?

-0-

Sesosok namja bermata panda dan berwajah manis terlihat tengah duduk sendirian di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Ia terlihat melamun, sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Padahal, di hadapannya, ada TV yang sedang menyala.

Tidak ada yang dapat membaca apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh namja manis itu. Tatapan matanya kosong, tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kesedihan atau lainnya. Kosong, tidak dapat dibaca.

Namja manis itu adalah Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Maknae panda dari EXO-M itu. Kini ia tengah duduk sendirian di ruang tengah, tanpa siapapun menemani. Teman-teman se-grupnya telah masuk ke kamar masing-masing, siap untuk tidur di tempat tidur mereka yang empuk itu.

Sejujurnya, Tao tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa sebenarnya ia juga sangat mengantuk. Tapi, entah kenapa, timbul rasa segan dalam hatinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia tempati bersama Kris itu. Entahlah, ia takut mengganggu momen kebersamaan Kris dengan Zi Lu, anaknya itu.

Sampai sekarang, bagi Tao, masih sangat berat untuk mengakui bahwa Zi Lu adalah anak dari Kris. Sebenarnya, tidak ada bukti. Sama sekali tidak ada bukti. Hanya saja, Tao merasa kalau Zi Lu itu anak Kris. Lagipula, sekarang pun keadaannya begitu, kan? Zi Lu adalah anak Kris. Suka maupun tidak suka. Ada bukti ataupun tidak ada bukti.

Lagipula, kelihatannya Kris pun nyaman-nyaman saja dengan kehadiran Zi Lu. Hanya… Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, dan Lay tidak merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran bocah satu itu. Mereka merasa keberatan dengan kehadiran Zi Lu.

Tao sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia tidak tau apakah ia menerima Zi Lu atau membenci Zi Lu. Di satu sisi, ia merasa tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Zi Lu, entah kenapa, Zi Lu hampir selalu bersikap baik dan manis di hadapannya. Namun, di sisi lain, ia membenci kehadiran Zi Lu. Zi Lu membuat waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Kris makin sedikit. Bahkan sekedar bertegur sapa saja sulit. Zi Lu seperti memonopoli Kris.

"Hft… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

GREP

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang kokoh melingkari pinggang Tao. Tao yang tadinya sedang berfikir langsung kaget karenanya. Tao langsung melihat kearah tersangka dari kejadian yang membuat Tao kaget itu. Dan begitu melihat siapa pelakunya, pipi Tao langsung bersemu merah.

"K-Kris ge? Kenapa gege ada di sini? Bukannya gege tidur?" tanya Tao berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya

"Aku merindukanmu, Tao-ie," bisik Kris tepat di telinga Tao "Aku betul-betul merindukanmu. Zi Lu membuat waktu-ku denganmu benar-benar berkurang. Menyebalkan."

Jadi, Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Tao? Apakah begitu?

"Na-Nado, ge. Nado. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu," kata Tao pelan

"Eh? Apa? Aku tidak dengar," kata Kris. Dan, dia hanya pura-pura tidak dengar. Lihat saja, sekarang Kris sudah memasang smirk-nya itu.

"Yakk! Gege jangan pura-pura tidak dengar, deh," kata Tao kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aigoo, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, Tao-ie. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Kau mau aku 'memakanmu' sekarang, eoh?"

"Ge-Gege!" Pipi Tao bersemu merah ketika mendengar ucapan gege-nya itu "Jangan mengatakan hal itu!"

"Kenapa, eum? Bukankah dulu kita sering melakukannya?" tanya Kris sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Tao. Kris terlihat tersenyum evil sekarang.

"Yakk! Gege mesum!" kata Tao malu "Itu kan dulu, ge! Sekarang ada Zi Lu!"

"Ukh. Benar-benar. Menyebalkan. Sudah membuat waktu-ku denganmu semakin sedikit. Ia juga membuatku tidak bisa memakan my panda. Aigoo."

Tao hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kris. Pipinya sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Ia sangat malu dengan semua ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Kris.

"Ta-Tapi gege tidak boleh seperti itu," kata Tao "Bagaimanapun juga, Zi Lu kan darah daging gege,"

Sungguh. Bagi Tao, sangat berat untuk mengucapkan hal-hal yang ia ucapkan tadi. 'Darah daging gege'. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Kris tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Tao. Ia menarik Tao agar duuk menghadap dirinya.

"Hey, Tao. Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku," kata Kris "Kau keberatan atau tidak, dengan kehadiran Zi Lu di sini?"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan kata-kata apa. Pikirannya benar-benar buntu. Dan juga… ia belum tau dengan pasti bagaimana perasaannya.

"A-Aku… Tidak tau, ge." jawab Tao "Aku tidak tau. Di satu sisi, aku menerima kehadirannya, di sisi yang lain, aku tidak menerimanya."

Kris menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Tao-ie. Aku, benar-benar tidak tau dengan keberadaan Zi Lu sampai kemarin. Aku tidak tau kalau Zi Lu itu ada. Dan… aku tidak dapat menolaknya. Aku… aku tidak tau apakah ia benar anakku atau bukan, tapi… Lihat mata elangnya, benar-benar mirip mataku, kan? Dan itulah yang aku takutkan…,"

"Aku… Aku mengerti, ge. Kalau benar Zi Lu anakmu, aku bisa menerimanya," kata Tao pelan "Aku, aku bisa menerimanya. Sungguh,"

Kris dapat melihat bahwa punggung namja di hadapannya ini bergetar. Dan ia sangat tau, kalau Tao sedang menangis. Dengan refleks, Kris langsung memeluk tubuh namja di hadapannya itu.

"Ssh, jangan menangis. Uljima," bisik Kris "Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik, aku janji. Aku akan membuat jelas semua ini. Percayalah padaku,"

Tao hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris. Ia mulai terisak.

Tanpa Kris dan Tao sadari, sepasang mata yang dimiliki oleh anak kecil berpipi chubby telah mengintip mereka sedaritadi. Namja kecil itu terlihat menatap Kris dan Tao dengan mata elangnya.

"Aku harus memisahkan appa dan Tao ge. Harus," gumam anak kecil itu

-0-

Pagi sudah tiba. Terlihat satu persatu member EXO-M telah bangun. Yang pertama kali bangun adalah Lay. Tentu saja, karena ia merupakan umma EXO-M, ia bertugas untuk membuat masakan untuk para 'aegya'nya.

Namun, langkah Lay terhenti ketika ia sampai di ruang tengah. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan yang segar(?) di pagi hari ini.

"Omona! Kamera mana kamera? Ini harus di foto! Lumayan kalau di jual di internet!" kata Lay heboh

"Lay, ada apa, sih?" Xiumin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya itu berjalan menuju Lay yang sedang berdiri di depan sofa ruang tengah. Saat sampai, Xiumin yang awalnya menguap langsung membulatkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Lay! Kamera! Kamera! Lumayan buat di jual di internet!" kata Xiumin tidak kalah heboh

"Eung~"

"Ah. Kita telat, Lay, Tao keburu bangun. Lihat, sebentar lagi ia akan membuka matanya itu,"

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Xiumin. Tidak lama, Tao sudah membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya itu.

"Loh? Xiumin-ge? Lay-ge? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Tao heran

"A-Ah, itu, tadi aku mau ke dapur," jelas Lay kikuk "Umm, Xiu-ge, aku ke dapur dulu, ne? Pay pay, Tao, Xiu-ge,"

Lay cepat-cepat berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang yang ada di ruang tengah itu. Tunggu, tiga orang? Ya. Tentu saja. Jangan lupakan dengan sesosok namja berambut blonde yang kini tengah memeluk pinggang Tao erat itu.

"Ta-Tao, apa kau tidak merasa sesak?"

"Eh? Sesak? Sesak kenapa?"

"Umm, itu, pinggangmu kan…,"

Sebelum Xiumin sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya, Tao sudah menoleh kearah pinggangnya. Dan…

"YAAK! KRIS-GE! LEPASKAN PELUKANMU!"

-0-

Semua member EXO-M + Zi Lu tengah makan di ruang makan. Mereka sarapan dengan tenang. Sesekali mengobrol atau tertawa karena candaan yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu member grup mereka.

Lay dan Xiumin sesekali tertawa kecil ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Terutama Xiumin, yang menjadi saksi dari kejadian teriakkan Tao itu. Saat mendengar teriakkan Tao dan pipi Tao yang memerah, Xiumin tidak dapat berhenti tertawa. Menurutnya, itu lucu. Sangat lucu.

"Ini semua karena Kris-ge," gumam Tao kesal, cukup pelan sehingga hanya Kris, yang berada di sampingnya, yang bisa mendengar gumaman Tao itu

"Jangan begitu, Tao-ie," bisik Kris "Lagipula, kau menikmati pelukanku, kan?"

"Gege!" Tao melayangkan pukulan pelan ke lengan Kris yang kokoh itu. Kris hanya tertawa kecil

Zi Lu yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Kris dan Tao hanya dapat mengaduk-aduk makanannya kesal. Namun, Lay melihat hal itu sebagai bentuk ketidak-sukaan.

"Zi Lu, apakah kau tidak suka makanannya?" tanya Lay hati-hati

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku suka, yah, cukup suka," balas Zi Lu

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya mengaduk-aduk makananmu? Makanlah," kata Lay "Dan, oh ya, hari ini kita ada jadwal,"

"Jadwal apa?"

"Pemotretan untuk majalah CeCi, setelah itu kita akan mengisi acara ulangtahun seorang putri salah satu pengusaha terkenal," jelas Lay "Kalian harus cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanan kalian,"

"Umm, lalu… bagaimana dengan Zi Lu?" Chen menyuarakan pemikirannya "Masa ia kita tinggal di dorm?"

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Ia tidak bisa kita tinggal di dorm!" Luhan langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah "Zi Lu, bagaimana kalau kau kami titipkan di salah satu rumah temanmu? Otte?"

"Aku tidak punya teman," balas Zi Lu, terdengar nada sedih di dalamnya "Tidak apa, aku akan pergi selama kalian pergi. Kalau sudah pulang, aku akan berada di taman di dekat dorm ini,"

Zi Lu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang makan. Ia mengambil mantelnya dan mengenakan sepatunya. Lalu, ia berjalan keluar dari pintu dorm.

"Hei, ia benar-benar pergi sendiri?" tanya Lay pelan

"Ya. Kurasa begitu…," gumam Xiumin

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana..?"

"Aku…,"

Sebelum Kris sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, manager EXO-M telah membuka pintu dorm. Mereka yang sedang berada di ruang makan langsung melihat kearah pintu dorm.

"Ada apa, manager?" tanya Luhan

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput kalian. Kukira kalian sudah siap. Ternyata masih makan, ckck. Ayo cepat! Pemotretan akan mulai jam sepuluh,"

"Ne, hyung!"

-SKIP-

Semua member EXO-M kini telah sampai di tempat pemotretan. Terlihat nuansa soft yang kentara.

"Hari ini pemotretannya seperti apa?" tanya Luhan, menatap kearah manager

"Hari ini, nuansa pemotretannya itu soft. Jadi, seperti tema-tema kencan pertama atau valentine, begitulah,"

Para member EXO-M mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Mereka terlihat bersemangat dalam pemotretan kali ini.

"Ahh, kalian semua sudah sampai, eh?" Fotografer CeCi Magazine menyapa mereka "Bagaimana? Sudah tau konsep apa yang akan kita pakai kali ini?"

"Ne!"

"Bagus," sang fotografer tersenyum "Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap. Di ruangan yang biasanya, sudah tersedia baju, kalian tinggal mengenakan baju yang bertuliskan nama kalian, mengerti?"

"Ya! Kami mengerti!"

Para member M langsung menuju ruangan yang biasa mereka pakai untuk mengganti baju dan semacamnya. Tao menghampiri baju yang bertuliskan namanya. Hoodie berwarna hitam putih, dan kaus berwarna soft red, serta jeans yang berwarna dark blue.

"Uaa, lumayan~" kata Tao senang ketika melihat hoodie-nya "Warnanya seperti…,"

"Panda!" tiba-tiba Luhan berseru "Aigoo! Kau akan mirip dengan panda kalau mengenakan hoodie itu, Tao-nie!"

"Ya! Apa yang dikatan Lulu-ge itu benar! Benar sekali!" kata Lay "Aigoo, kau pasti akan terlihat seperti anak panda ketika memakai hoodie itu!"

Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata kedua hyungnya itu. Kris menatap lucu kepada kekasihnya yang sedang digoda oleh Luhan dan Lay.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengganggu Tao terus," kata Kris "Lebih baik kalian segera ganti baju,"

"Memang kau sudah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tak lihat?"

Kris terlihat memakai jaket berwarna hitam, dengan kaus putih dan jeansnya itu. Terlihat sangat simple, tapi tetap menunjukkan sisi sempurna dari sosok namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

Tao merasakan pipinya memerah ketika melihat kekasihnya itu. 'Tampan,' batin Tao

"Hey, sana cepat! Ganti baju!"

Tao menuruti perintah itu. Ia masuk ke ruang ganti baju dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang sudah disiapkan. Setelah selesai, Tao mematut dirinya di cermin. 'Cocok juga…,' batin Tao

Tao pun keluar dari ruang ganti baju. Ia melihat Kris yang menatap dirinya seperti serigala yang kini tengah menatap lapar mangsanya.

"K-Kris-ge?" panggil Tao

"A-Ah, ya?"

"Umm, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Kris polos

Kris melihat Tao dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu, ia tersenyum.

"Manis, manis sekali," jawab Kris sambil menunjukkan smirk-nya

"Kris-ge? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Chen yang tiba-tiba saja lewat

"E-Eh? Haha. Aku hanya sedang senang karena apa yang akan kita perbuat di pemotretan nanti, Chen-ah."

"Memang… Ah! Ya! Aku juga sangat senang! Kekeke~"

Tao menatap kedua seme yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Apa maksud mereka? Tao benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Ya! Kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya sang manager "Kalau sudah siap… ah, Lay, Luhan. Kalian bisa mulai pemotretan duluan."

Lay dan Luhan pun menganggukan kepala mereka dan berjalan mengikuti sang manager. Para member M yang lain juga tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka mau tau bagaimana sesi pemotretan LayHan berlangsung.

"Humm, baiklah! Karena ini temanya adalah kencan pertama atau valentine, kalian bertingkah lah seperti sepasang kekasih, ne?"

"MWOYA?!" Luhan dan Lay terlihat sangat terkejut. Sedangkan Kris dan Chen hanya terkekeh pelan. Tao dan Xiumin? Mereka sepertinya sudah tau apa yang membuat seme mereka itu terlihat sangat senang

'Omona! Bagaimana pendapat Sehunnie kalau begini? Bisa-bisa aku dianggap selingkuh! Huaaa!' tangis Luhan dalam hati

'Bagaimana ini?! Aku uke dan Luhan-ge juga uke! Lalu, bagaimana dengan Suho hyung? Hueee. Nanti aku dianggap tidak setia, lagi!' batin Lay panik

"Kalian, silakan berpose se natural mungkin. Menampakkan pasangan yang sedang marahan juga boleh!" kata sang fotografer "Kalian akan difoto masing-masing tiga kali!"

"Nah! Itu dia!" Luhan dan Lay terlihat senang

Sesi pemotretan pun dimulai. Lay dan Luhan mulai berpose seolah mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang bertengkar. Luhan duduk di sofa sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya. Bertingkah seolah ia bosan dan sangat kesal. Sedangkan Lay, ia berdiri memunggungi Luhan sambil terlihat menatap jam, seolah menunggu sesuatu.

KLIK!

Setelah itu, Luhan berdiri. Ia dan Lay saling menatap. Lay bersedekap dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan malas. Sedangkan Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

KLIK!

"Ya! Satu foto lagi!"

Kali ini, Luhan dan Lay sama-sama tersenyum. Luhan mendekat kearah Lay dan ia menggenggam tangan Lay erat. Sedangkan Lay menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum cerah. Dan…

KLIK!

"Ya! Terimakasih! Kalian benar-benar bagus! Silakan istirahat!" kata fotografer "Sekarang, giliran Chen dan Xiumin!"

Chen langsung menggandeng tangan Xiumin. Mereka pun mulai berpose.

Xiumin dan Chen duduk di sofa yang disediakan. Xiumin menatap kamera dengan wajah polos sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan Chen terlihat tersenyum cerah sambil melirik kearah Xiumin melalui ekor matanya.

KLIK!

Chen meraih tangan Xiumin. Xiumin menatap polos kearah Chen. Lalu, Chen tersenyum lembut.

KLIK!

Pose terakhir. Xiumin mendekatkan dirinya pada Chen. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Chen. Sedangkan Chen hanya menatap kamera sambil tersenyum cool.

KLIK!

"Dan, ya! Selesai! Terimakasih, ne? Kalian hebat!" kata sang fotografer "Terakhir, Tao dan Kris!"

Kris dan Tao berdiri dari duduknya. Kris menggenggam tangan Tao erat. Saat berdiri di posisi Xiumin dan Chen sebelumnya, mereka pun mulai berpose.

Tao terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya, terlihat kesal, dan Kris tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggang Tao erat. Kris menampakkan senyum cool-nya.

KLIK!

Kris duduk di sofa yang tersedia. Ia terlihat bersikap santai dan tenang, sedangkan Tao yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menatap Kris polos, sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan.

KLIK!

Pose terakhir. Tao menatap polos kamera dan Kris mendekatkan kepalanya kearah pipi Tao, jarak bibir Kris dan pipi Tao hanya berjarak sekitar lima cm. Pipi Tao terlihat memerah.

KLIK!

"Huaa! Daebak! Keren! Hebat! Kalian hebat!" kata sang fotografer senang "Ahh, baiklah. Sekarang kalian akan mengganti baju dengan baju kedua, ne?"

"Ya,"

Semuanya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tadi. Tao melihat kearah baju apa yang ia akan pakai selanjutnya. Kemeja berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna soft pink, dan juga jeans berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Kris memakai kemeja berwarna biru. Sepertinya, sekarang semua memakai kemeja. Hanya berbeda warnanya saja.

"Sudah siap?"

"Ya!"

"Baiklah, sekarang, Luhan dan Tao, ayo cepat,"

"MWO?!"

Kris terlihat tidak terima. Ia tidak mau melihat Tao dan Luhan yang akan bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih disana.

"Kenapa, Kris?" tanya Luhan. Sepertinya ia senang karena pasangannya adalah Tao.

"A-Ani," balas Kris

"Ya sudah, ayo Tao-ie!"

Luhan menggandeng tangan Tao. Mereka pun mulai bersiap-siap di posisi.

"Oke! Ayo mulai!"

Luhan mendekatkan tangannya pada pipi tao. Luhan mencubit pipi Tao pelan. Tao hanya menampakkan wajah kesalnya. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum jahil.

KLIK!

Tao mendekati Luhan dan memeluk pinggang Luhan dari samping. Sedangkan Luhan merangkul bahu Tao.

KLIK!

Pose terakhir, dan Kris sangat senang karenanya. Tao dan Luhan terlihat menyatukan tangan mereka berdua dan membuat love sign. Mereka berdua tersenyum cerah.

KLIK!

Dan, selesailah sesi pemotretan LuhanTao. Kris sangat bersyukur karenanya.

-SKIP-

Kini para member EXO-M sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat seorang putri pengusaha terkenal yang akan merayakan ulangtahunnya. Mereka akan menampilkan tiga lagu disana, MAMA, History, dan Two Moons.

Kris sangat senang. Mereka akan menampilkan Two Moons. Itu berarti, Kris akan duet dengan Tao, kan? Diiringi oleh tarian Lay dan Luhan.

"Tao-ie," panggil Kris

"Ne, ge?"

"Ani, haha," balas Kris

"Aigoo, kukira kenapa," balas Tao

"Haha, mianhae. Aku hanya ingin mengganggumu," balas Kris sambil menatap Tao jahil

"Ishh! Gege inii~" Tao memukul pelan lengan Kris

Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedang asyik mengobrol tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat Kris dan Tao yang bertingkah selayaknya sepasang kekasih. Mata mereka berbinar senang.

"Syukurlah. Mereka dapat bermesraan lagi. Rasanya aneh, melihat pasangan naga-panda itu tidak bermesraan akhir-akhir ini," bisik Xiumin

"Ne. Benar, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Rasanya sepi," kata Luhan "Hahh. Itu semua karena kehadiran setan kecil itu,"

"Lulu ge! Xiu-ge!" panggil Lay "Sini!"

Luhan dan Xiumin langsung mendekati Lay penasaran. Lay terlihat sedang menekuni iPhone miliknya.

"Tadi aku iseng mencari tentang Park Jin Ah," bisik Lay "Dan ternyata dia adalah model yang terkenal. Dan kata Zi Lu, dia sudah meninggal, kan? Tapi ini? Tidak ada sama sekali berita yang memuat tentang meninggalnya Park Jin Ah,"

"Jadi, maksudmu..?"

"Bisa saja berita Park Jin Ah meninggal disembunyikan, atau… Zi Lu berbohong."

-0-

Terlihat se sosok namja kecil sedang duduk sendirian di bangku yang ada di taman. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Umma, aku betul-betul merindukanmu," gumam anak itu "Kenapa umma sejahat itu padaku?"

Sosok namja kecil itu, yang diketahui sebagai Zi Lu, mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ya, ponsel. Namja sekecil itu sudah punya ponsel. Hebat, kan?

Zi Lu terlihat akan menelfon seseorang. Ia menempelkan telinganya pada layar ponsel-nya. Dan, akhirnya terdengar sahutan dari sana.

"_Zi Lu? Ada apa?_"

"Aniyo, bibi. Aku… hanya ingin berbicara saja,"

"_Membicarakan apa, eum? Kau kesepian? Menyesal karena sudah pergi?_"

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal! Hanya saja… huh… benar kata bibi. Aku kesepian," Zi Lu terlihat sedih ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir

"_Aigo. Apakah bibi perlu kesana untuk menemanimu?_"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, bibi. Bibi hanya akan menghancurkan segalanya,"

Suara di seberang sana terlihat menghela nafasnya, "_Zi Lu, sudah bibi bilang, kan? Appa-mu itu tidak akan pernah kembali pada umma-mu. Dan, memang kau sudah yakin kalau ia benar-benar appa-mu? Umma-mu itu… sering tidur dengan namja-namja lain, kau tau itu, kan?_"

"Aku tau itu, bibi. Tapi… aku yakin bahwa Wu Yi Fan memang appa-ku," jelas Zi Lu "Sudahlah. Aku tau bibi hanya mau melarangku melakukan rencanaku. Sudah dulu, bi,"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari seberang sana, Zi Lu sudah memutuskan sambungan telfon. Ia menghela nafas.

"Memang rencana-ku ini salah, ya? Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan appa kembali. Memang itu salah?"

-0-

Para member M kini telah sampai di tempat pekerjaan mereka yang terakhir untuk hari itu. Terlihat sangat ramai di sana. Dan, saat para member M keluar dari mobil, bertambah ramai lah keadaan disana.

"Kyaaa! Kris-gege!"

"Astaga! Luhan-ge! Imut sekalii!"

"Kyaaa! Tao-gege! Ya Tuhan! Lihat pipinyaaa!"

"Xiumin-ge! Kyaa! Baozii!"

"Chen-gee!"

"Lay-gee! Kyaa!"

Para member hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi anak-anak di sana. Sepertinya anak dari pengusaha ini merupakan remaja, karena, dilihat dari banyaknya anak yang diundang kebanyakan adalah remaja perempuan. Tapi, ternyata dugaan mereka salah.

Saat sampai di dalam rumah, yang sangat besar itu, mereka disambut oleh seorang anak kecil, kira-kira seumur dengan Zi Lu. Ia menatap sumringah pada keenam orang di hadapannya.

"Hai," lambai yeoja cilik itu "Eum, namaku Ki Zu, aku yang mengundang kalian kesini,"

Tao dan Luhan serta Xiumin yang gemas sekali pada anak kecil langsung berjongkok dan mengelilingi yeoja kecil itu. Sedangkan Kris, Chen, dan Lay hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan TaoXiuminLuhan itu.

"Ahh~ Kau imut sekali," kata Xiumin

"Hehe, terimakasih pujiannya, Xiu-ge," kata Ki Zu sambil tersenyum cerah

"Uaaa, pipi-mu sangat tembam!" kata Luhan bersemangat

"Hehe," Ki Zu hanya tertawa

"Ki Zu, kau ulangtahun yang keberapa, eum?"

"Hari ini? Aku ulangtahun yang ke-enam, Tao-ge," jawab Ki Zu sambil tersenyum senang "Ah ya, aku Tao biased, loh ge!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao "Kalau gitu, ayo kita toss!"

Kris tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan uke-nya. Ia merasa kelakuan Tao tak beda jauh dengan kelakuan Ki Zu yang baru berumur enam tahun itu. Padahal, tahun ini, Tao akan berumur 20 tahun. Benar-benar.

"Huah. Sikap yeoja ini manis sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan Zi Lu itu!" gumam Xiumin kesal

"Eh? Apa tadi Xiu-ge menyebut seseorang dengan nama Zi Lu?" Ki Zu yang awalnya sedang mengobrol dengan Tao langsung menatap Xiumin "Wu Zi Lu? Apakah gege kenal dengan Wu Zi Lu?"

"Umm, yah, begitulah. Kami, mengenalnya," jawab Xiumin "Memang kenapa?"

"Zi Lu itu… sahabatku, ge."

-0-

Para member M kini tengah berada di kolam renang yang berada di rumah Ki Zu. Mereka telah selesai mengisi acara. Pesta Ki Zu juga sudah selesai.

"Ki Zu mengenal Zi Lu saat itu, saat rumah kami berdekatan. Setiap sore, Ki Zu dan Zi Lu selalu bermain sepeda bersama. Zi Lu merupakan anak yang ramah dan baik. Baik sekali. Ia selalu menemaniku ketika aku kesepian," Ki Zu bercerita "Tapi… lama-lama sikapnya berubah. Ia perlahan menjauhi Ki Zu, dan selalu dingin terhadapku. Jujur saja, Ki Zu bingung. Bingung sekali. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia menghilang begitu saja. Saat appa dan aku melewati rumahnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Lalu Ki Zu berasumsi kalau Zi Lu sudah pindah, tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadaku," ternyata yeoja kecil ini suka mengganti kata 'aku' dengan namanya sendiri.

"Zi Lu pernah bilang, kalau ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan appa-nya. Ia selalu bilang kalau appanya sangat baik hati dan tampan. Ki Zu selalu mendengarkan perkataannya dengan baik," jelas Ki Zu

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh sebelum kepergian Zi Lu itu?"

"Tidak ada. Yah, selain ia menjauh dan bersikap dingin terhadap Ki Zu. Tapi, selain itu, tidak ada."

"Apa Ki Zu kenal dengan umma Zi Lu?" tanya Tao

"Tidak. Zi Lu tidak pernah membicarakan perihal itu dengan Ki Zu," kata Ki Zu sedih "Ia sangat tertutup kalau soal ummanya. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan saja,"

"Hhh. Kenapa anak itu seperti penuh dengan rahasia?" gumam Luhan kesal "Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang,"

"Benarkah? Gege semua harus pergi? Tao-ge juga?"

Tao menatap Ki Zu lembut, "Maaf, Ki Zu-ie. Aku harus pergi. Jangan lupakan aku, ne?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu pada Tao-ge!" protes Ki Zu sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Tao-ge jangan melupakanku, ya?"

"Haha, ya. Tidak akan," balas Tao sambil mengusak rambut Ki Zu "Sudah ya, kami pulang dulu,"

Satu persatu member EXO-M pamit kepada Ki Zu. Mereka masuk kedalam van, untuk pulang ke dorm.

-TBC-

Otte? TBC disaat yang tidak tepat ya? Atau tepat? (?) Gimana chap ini? Udah cukup panjang, atau belum? Yah, kurasa belum yah. Hehe.

Gomawo buat yang udah review kemarin, maaf ya ga bisa bales review kalian *deep bow*

THANKS TO: **Hami, CrayonThat XX, Ryu, Choujiro21, pyolipops, BaekRen, Kan Rin Min, Shin Min Hwa, kim kyusung, meyy-chaan, BoPeepBoPeep137, vickykezia123, PrinceTae, wkjytaoris ALL, Hisayuchi, chikakyumin, Uchiha Aira. **Gomawo yaa udah reiew :D Mian ga bisa bales review kalian *deep bow*

Last, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Duizhang, Who Is HE?

Cast: EXO

Summary: seorang namja kecil datang tiba-tiba ke dorm EXO-M. Ia mengaku bahwa dirinya merupakan anak dari sang duizhang. Lalu, bagaimanakah reaksi member M lainnya? Yang terutama, bagaimanakah reaksi Tao? Yaoi. BoyxBoy. DLDR. RnR, please?

-0-

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Hari ini adalah saatnya para member EXO-M –Tao untuk datang ke rumah sakit dan mengambil hasil test DNA dari dokter Lim. Dan kebetulan sekali, Tao mengajak Zi Lu untuk pergi berbelanja, hari ini EXO-M juga free job.

"Sudah ya, ge. Aku dan Zi Lu pergi dulu, pay pay," kata Tao sambil menggendong tubuh Zi Lu "Zi Lu, ucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Dadah, appa," kata Zi Lu "Tao-ge, ayo cepat. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Tao pun tersenyum hangat. Ia lalu pamit dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan para member M.

"Aish. Aku malas sekali pergi ke rumah sakit," keluh Luhan "Aku tidak senang dengan dokter Lim, kalau aku boleh jujur. Entahlah. Aku merasa tidak senang saja."

"Dokter Lim itu orang baik, aku berani bertaruh," kata Xiumin "Ia sudah menjadi dokter-ku enam tahun lamanya."

"Itu kan bukan waktu yang cukup untuk mengenalnya, Xiu-ge," kata Lay "Sudahlah. Sebelum pergi, aku mau menelfon Suho hyung dulu. Kalau kalian semua sudah siap, tolong panggil aku."

Lay-pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan Luhan. Saat pintu tertutup, Luhan menghela nafas.

"Kurasa aku harus menelfon Sehun. Kalau mau siap-siap, panggil aku, ne?"

Dan Luhan pun melakukan hal seperti Lay. Melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kenapa sih, Luhan kelihatannya benar-benar tidak suka dengan dokter Lim," kata Xiumin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Padahal bertemu saja baru sekali. Itu juga tidak lama. Dasar. Kan ada pepatah, _don't judge a book by its cover_! Sedangkan ini? Huh."

"Dokter Lim kan bukan buku, Xiu-ge," suara berat Kris terdengar "Jadi tentu saja Luhan bisa menilai dokter Lim dari luar. Karena dokter Lim bukan buku. Dan pepatah itu hanya menyebutkan buku."

Kris berlalu dari hadapan Xiumin dan Chen. Ia masuk ke kamarnya. Xiumin dan Chen hanya menatap heran kearah Kris.

"Hyaah! Apa sih maksudnya?" Xiumin terlihat tidak mengerti. Ia pun menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menjauhi Chen

"Eh! Xiu-ge! Tunggu aku!" kata Chen "Haish, sebenarnya yang bodoh ini siapa sih? Xiu-ge atau yang membuat pepatah itu?"

-0-

Kini terlihat Tao dan Zi Lu tengah berjalan berdua di pusat perbelanjaan Beijing. Tao terlihat mengenakan hoodie yang dapat menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya menggandeng tangan mungil milik Zi Lu.

"Zi Lu, kau lelah ya?" tanya Tao. Ia khawatir, karena daritadi Zi Lu hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Padahal biasanya anak kecil itu sangat ribut berceloteh

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit haus, Tao-ge," jawab Zi Lu "Apakah di sini tidak ada tempat yang menjual minuman?"

"Kurasa ada. Tapi, aku lupa letaknya," kata Tao kecewa "Sudahlah, sebentar lagi kita selesai, kok. Tinggal membeli syal untuk Luhan-ge, setelah itu kita bisa mampir di restoran di depan itu."

"Eh? Benarkah?" mata Zi Lu terlihat bersemangat "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat-cepat, Tao-ge!"

Zi Lu menarik tangan Tao dan membawanya menuju toko yang mereka tuju. Tao hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Zi Lu.

Tunggu, kenapa Tao begitu senang ketika berada di dekat Zi Lu? Padahal anak itu adalah perebut Kris. Anak dari hasil hubungan Kris dan yeoja itu. Tapi kenapa Tao bisa tertawa dan tersenyum hangat pada anak ini? Benar-benar mengherankan.

Tao tersadar ketika mendengar teriakkan Zi Lu. Tiba-tiba saja Zi Lu sudah terlepas dari genggaman Tao.

"UMMA!"

"A-Apa?"

Tao terlihat sangat kaget ketika melihat Zi Lu berlari menuju seorang yeoja. Seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang sama sekali tidak Tao kenal. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Zi Lu menyebut yeoja itu apa? Umma?

"Umma..?" Tao mematung di tempat "Umma? Umma itu artinya ibu-kan?"

Aduh. Sepertinya otak Tao sedang tidak dapat berfikir jernih.

"Umma? Aduh. Aku kok tidak mengerti," Tao bergumam. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat.

"Umma katanya?! Tapi kan- Wu Zi Lu!"

Tao langsung berlari mengejar Zi Lu. Beberapa orang di sana tersadar ketika mendengar teriakan Tao. 'Itu suara Tao EXO-M, kan?' begitu fikir mereka. Tapi, Tao tak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Wu Zi Lu! Berhenti! Berhenti kataku!"

Zi Lu baru berhenti ketika berada di depan yeoja berambut pirang itu. Zi Lu langsung memeluk kaki dari sang yeoja, karena tubuhnya terlalu pendek bila dibandingkan dengan yeoja rambut pirang itu.

"Umma.. aku benar-benar merindukanmu…," gumam Zi Lu "Jangan pergi lagi, umma,"

Yeoja yang dipeluk oleh Zi Lu itu memandang Zi Lu dengan ekspresi kaget. Matanya langsung melihat ke sekeliling. Ia langsung panik begitu melihat Tao yang ngos-ngosan berada di depannya juga. Di belakang Zi Lu.

"Maaf, nona," kata Tao "Anak itu di bawah pengawasanku. Tapi ia malah kabur, hh."

"Ahh, tidak apa," yeoja itu berusaha tersenyum "Umm, nak, lepaskan kaki-ku. Aku bukan umma-mu."

"Tidak! Kenapa umma berkata seperti itu?" Zi Lu mendongakkan wajahnya "Aku ini anakmu, umma! Dan kau ibu-ku!"

"Tidak, kau salah paham. Astaga, aku bukan ibu-mu," kata yeoja itu. Terdengar panik.

"Aku tidak salah paham! Kau benar-benar ibu-ku!" kata Zi Lu "Kenapa umma tidak mau mengakui-ku? Aku sudah tidak pernah berlaku nakal lagi!"

"Astaga! Aku sudah bilang aku bukan ibu-mu!" Yeoja itu membentak Zi Lu dan menghempaskan Zi Lu begitu saja "Tuan, jaga anak ini baik-baik! Kelakuannya benar-benar memalukan!"

Yeoja itu langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Zi Lu dan Tao. Pengunjung di pusat perbelanjaan yang sedaritadi asyik memperhatikan, langsung pura-pura sibuk saat yeoja itu berjalan melewati mereka.

Tao buru-buru menghampiri Zi Lu yang tengah terduduk sambil menangis itu. Ketika yeoja itu menghempaskan Zi Lu dengan keras, Tao ingin sekali membentak yeoja itu. Namun ia ingat, sebagian pengunjung sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya. Ia tidak mau membuat keributan.

"Zi Lu-ie?" Tao berkata dengan lembut "Jangan menangis. Sshh, ayo, jangan menangis."

"Hiks, hiks," Zi Lu terisak "Tao-ge, aku mau pulang. Mau pulang."

"Eh?" Tao kebingungan. Tadi semua member bilang mau pergi dan akan membawa kunci dorm. Sedangkan Tao tak membawanya karena mengira ia akan pergi cukup lama dengan Zi Lu "Kita, kita tidak bisa pulang sekarang, Zi Lu-ie."

"Hiks, Zi Lu ga mau tau. Zi Lu mau pulang!" isak Zi Lu "Hiks, Zi Lu mohon, Tao-ge."

"Uhh, bagaimana, ya? Tapi dorm pasti sedang dikunci. Sedangkan aku tidak membawa kunci-nya, Zi Lu-ie," kata Tao sambil mengusap tengkuknya "Kita tidak bisa pulang."

Zi Lu tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia malah menangis makin deras. Tao jadi bingung sendiri karenanya.

"Begini saja. Kita istirahat dulu di restoran depan sana, ya? Setelah itu aku akan menghubungi Xiumin-ge agar ia cepat pulang. Bagaimana?"

Zi Lu menganggukan kepalanya. Tao pun tersenyum cerah. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Zi Lu ke gendongannya.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita istirahat!"

-0-

Kris menatap tidak percaya pada hasil yang tertera di selembar kertas yang kini ada di genggamannya itu. Luhan dan Xiumin bahkan kini menatap kesal kearah Kris. Lay dan Chen hanya menatap malas kearah Kris.

"See? Ia benar-benar anakmu, duizhang," kata Lay "Bagaimana reaksi-mu? Senang? Terharu? Atau…"

"Tentu saja aku kaget!" bentak Kris "Jangan anggap aku senang dengan hasil ini, Zhang Yi Xing!"

Lay terlonjak kaget ketika Kris membentaknya. Ia kan hanya bercanda. Tapi ternyata Kris menanggapi-nya dengan sangat serius.

"Ssh! Jangan membentak-bentak di sini, Wu Yi Fan!" desis Xiumin "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Aku tadi mendapat SMS dari Tao agar pulang secepatnya."

"Eh? Memang kenapa?" tanya Chen "Kukira Tao akan pulang lebih lama."

"Tidak. Kata-nya, Zi Lu merengek padanya untuk pulang cepat," jelas Xiumin "Sudahlah, nanti saja aku jelaskan. Atau kau bisa meminta Tao langsung untuk menjelaskannya."

Luhan, Lay, Chen, dan Kris berjalan mengikuti Xiumin yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Kris berulangkali menatap tidak percaya pada kertas yang ada di genggamannya itu. 'Katakan kalau ini bohong! Tidak mungkin Zi Lu itu anakku, kan?'

Lay memperhatikan Luhan yang sedaritadi berwajah kesal. 'Tidak biasanya,' batin Lay. Ada apa dengan Luhan?

"Luhan-ge," panggil Lay "Kau kenapa?"

"Ani. Aku hanya kesal saja. Kau tau? Ternyata dokter Lim Sehun biased juga!" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Kenapa ia tidak sekalian bilang bahwa ia membenci Luhan? Atau membenci HunHan? Aish jinjja!"

Lay tertawa kecil karenanya. Jadi, Luhan kesal karena dokter Lim adalah Sehun biased? Benar-benar hal yang sepele.

"Kau benar-benar kekanakan, Luhan-ge," kata Lay sambil mengusak rambut Luhan

"Yak! Zhang Yi Xing!"

-0-

"Jadi, Tao. Sekarang ceritakan pada kami, kenapa kau pulang cepat dan kenapa mata Zi Lu sembab," kata Xiumin "Kami perlu tau."

"Ya! Dan jelaskan juga kenapa kau tidak membelikan syal untukku!" kata Luhan. Aigoo, sepertinya member tertua kedua di EXO ini sedang 'PMS'.

"Maaf, Luhan-ge," kata Tao "Tapi tadi itu benar-benar tak terduga kejadiannya. Aku kaget."

"Memang ada apa?"

"Ukh. Sulit dijelaskan," jawab Tao "Tapi, baiklah. Jadi begini…"

Tao pun menjelaskan segalanya. Mulai dari Zi Lu yang terlepas dari genggamannya sampai Tao yang mengajak Zi Lu istirahat di restoran. Tao menceritakannya dengan lengkap dan detail.

"Eh? Jadi maksudmu Zi Lu berbohong tentang umma-nya?" tanya Chen kaget "Jadi umma Zi Lu belum meninggal?"

"Aku juga tidak tau," balas Tao "Tadi yeoja itu juga mengatakan bahwa ia bukan umma Zi Lu. Tapi, entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti."

Melalui ekor matanya, Tao dapat melihat bahwa Kris terlihat sangat panik saat itu. Mata Kris berulangkali menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya, berulangkali. Sampai Tao penasaran, apa yang ada di kertas itu sebetulnya.

"Gege, tadi kalian semua habis darimana? Kok pulangnya ramai-ramai?" tanya Tao "Kalau pergi berbarengan, kenapa aku tidak diajak? Huh. Kalian semua jahattt."

"Bukan begitu, Tao," kata Xiumin "Tadi kami hanya bertemu di lobby, dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk keatas bersama, tentu saja."

"Ishh. Benar-benar, deh," Tao terlihat kesal "Ya sudahlah, aku lelah. Mau tidur dulu."

Tao pun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan melewati Kris. Dan matanya menangkap sedikit apa yang tertera di kertas itu.

Wu Yi Fan

Wu Zi Lu

Positif

DNA cocok

Oh. Sekarang Tao tau apa yang ada di kertas itu.

Hasil DNA dari Zi Lu dan Kris.

Dan hasilnya cocok.

Zi Lu adalah anak kandung Kris.

-0-

Terlihat se sosok yeoja kini tengah berdiri di jembatan Beijing. Yeoja itu berulangkali menghela nafas berat. Seperti ada suatu beban yang sangat berat dipikul olehnya.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" gumam yeoja itu "Dan kenapa namja bermata panda itu juga ada? Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah kekasih dari Kris-ge, kan?"

Yeoja itu menghela nafasnya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja memori masa lalu terulang di benak yeoja itu. Memori masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Aigoo… apakah dia mendatangi Kris-ge?" yeoja itu terlihat khawatir "Kalau iya… gawat. Sangat gawat."

-TBC-

Yeyy akhirnya part ini selesai jugaa xD Otte? Pendek? Memang. Otakku udah buntu lagi soalnya.

Thanks To: **taoris shippah, Hisayuchi, ajib4ff, Ryu, CrayonThat XX, Choujiro21, Huang Chao Lin BolaPingpong, HoneyChan, Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min, PrinceTae, Shin Min Hwa, BoPeepBoPeep137, IyaSiBum, chikakyumin, meyy-chaan, shinminkyuu, Riszaaa. **Mianhae ga bisa bales review kalian. *deep bow*

Last, mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Duizhang, Who Is HE?

Cast: EXO

Summary: seorang namja kecil datang tiba-tiba ke dorm EXO-M. Ia mengaku bahwa dirinya merupakan anak dari sang duizhang. Lalu, bagaimanakah reaksi member M lainnya? Yang terutama, bagaimanakah reaksi Tao? Yaoi. BoyxBoy. DLDR. RnR, please?

-0-

Tao kini tengah terdiam di dalam kamarnya. Isi dari kertas itu terus terulang di memori-nya. Benar, ternyata. Kalau Zi Lu adalah anak dari Kris. Anak dari namjachingu-nya sendiri…

"Kenapa..? Kenapa..?" Tao terus mengulang pertanyaan itu. Kenapa.

Hati-nya benar-benar sakit ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu. Memang selama ini ia meyakini hal itu dalam hati-nya, tapi, ketika mengetahui kalau hal itu benar adanya, ternyata rasa-nya sangat sakit.

Tao memegang dada-nya, berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang ada. Seharus-nya ia menerima kenyataan itu, tapi, kenapa rasa-nya berat sekali?

"Kenapa kenyataan itu harus ada? Kenapa..?" gumam Tao "Dan kenapa rasa-nya se-sakit ini?"

Tanpa Tao sadari, air mata mulai mengalir dari mata-nya. Tao menangis dalam diam. Menangisi kenyataan yang ada. Menangisi kenyataan kalau namjachingu-nya sudah memiliki anak dengan yeoja lain. Jauh sebelum kehadirannya.

"Kenapa harus yeoja itu yang menjadi orang pertama untuk Kris-ge? Kenapa?"

Banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran di otak Tao. Dan hampir semua-nya diawali dengan kata 'Kenapa'. Seolah-olah Tao benar-benar tidak dapat menerima kenyataan ini.

CKLEK

Tao buru-buru menghapus air mata-nya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Takut kalau gege-gege nya menyadari kalau ia tengah menangis saat ini. Ia tidak ingin tangisannya membuat khawatir para gege-nya itu. Terutama Kris. Ia sangat tidak ingin Kris mengetahui kalau diri-nya menangis. Apalagi kalau sampai Kris tau alasannya menangis.

"Tao?"

Suara baritone itu terdengar di telinga Tao. Suara yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Tao dengar untuk sekarang. Suara Kris.

"Ke-Kenapa, ge?" Tao berusaha keras untuk menjaga kestabilan suara-nya "Ada perlu apa?"

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamar, umm?" tanya Kris sambil mendudukkan diri-nya di samping Tao

"Tadi gege tidak dengar?" Tao terkaget ketika mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut-nya sendiri "Aku bilang aku-kan lelah. Mau tidur."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris. Ia menyadari nada dingin yang ada di suara Tao "Ada masalah, eumm?"

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah, ge," balas Tao "Bisa-kah gege meninggalkan-ku? Aku lelah. Sungguh."

"Benar?" tanya Kris. Tao tau betul kalau Kris sama sekali tidak memercayai jawabannya "Kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Tidur saja, ne? Istirahat-lah."

Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menatap wajah Kris. Jujur saja, Tao sama sekali tak ingin melihat wajah Kris saat ini. Takut kalau rasa sakit di hati-nya akan bertambah ketika melihat wajah tampan sang namjachingu. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Apalagi kalau ia sampai menjatuhkan air mata di depan Kris.

Tao dapat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup ketika Kris keluar dari kamarnya. Saat itu, tangis Tao langsung pecah begitu saja. Tao menggigit bibir-nya agar isakannya tidak keluar.

Tao membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya sambil tetap menangis. Beberapa kali isakkan sempat lolos dari bibir-nya, tapi, untungnya, tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Tapi itu salah. Ada seseorang yang mendengar hal itu. Dan seseorang itu adalah… Kris.

-0-

"Kris dan Tao sedang apa?" tanya Luhan pelan "Kris tidak keluar-keluar dari tadi. Padahal aku mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup."

"Entahlah, mungkin Kris sedang mengobrol dengan Tao atau bermesraan," jawab Chen "Kamar Zi Lu sudah dipisahkan dari mereka berdua, kan?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu, ia melihat kearah Lay yang seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lay, kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"A-Ah, itu…," kata Lay "Apakah manajer dan Soo Man serta Youngmin sajangnim sudah tau akan kehadiran Zi Lu?"

"Manajer sih sudah tau…," jawab Luhan "Tapi, manajer mewanti-wanti agar Soo Man serta Youngmin sajangnim jangan sampai tau. Katanya, bisa gawat kalau mereka tau."

"Ah…," Lay menganggukan kepala-nya "Hhh… kenapa masalah-nya jadi sulit begini, ya?"

"Entahlah. Bocah itu memang membawa masalah saja," kata Xiumin sambil mempoutkan bibir-nya "Rasanya dulu hidup-ku di EXO tenang-tenang saja sampai kehadiran bocah itu. Aish!"

Chen, Luhan, dan Lay menganggukan kepala mendengar perkataan Xiumin. Kehadiran Zi Lu memang membawa cukup banyak masalah untuk mereka. Terutama untuk Kris dan Tao.

"Oh ya, Lay, kau sudah menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang Park Jin Ah itu?" tanya Xiumin "Aku masih penasaran dengannya. Sebenarnya yeoja itu sudah meninggal beneran atau belum, sih?"

"Eumm… informasi terakhir dari-nya sih, ia menghilang begitu saja. Tidak pernah hadir di fashion show lagi, job-job nya banyak yang terbengkalai, benar-benar menghilang," jelas Lay "Dan… memang tidak ada berita tentang kematiannya. Padahal Park Jin Ah ini model yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Dan, oh! Dia juga pernah menjadi partner Siwon sunbae di salah satu fashion show."

"Mungkin Siwon sunbae bisa membantu kita…," gumam Luhan "Kenapa kita tidak bertanya padanya saja?"

"Jangan. Siwon sunbae sedang sibuk," larang Xiumin "Lagipula jangan sampai _SM Artist_ yang lain tau tentang masalah yang ada di EXO ini. Nanti jangan-jangan akan sampai ke telinga Soo Man atau Youngmin sajangnim. Malah mungkin akan jauh lebih parah. Terdengar ke telinga fans!"

Luhan, Lay, dan Chen hanya dapat menganggukan kepala karena setuju dengan pendapat hyung tertua di EXO itu. Walaupun wajah-nya tampak lebih muda dari Sehun, tetap saja pemikirannya jauh lebih dewasa.

"Lalu bagaimana? Jujur saja, kehadiran bocah itu mengganggu. Bukan hanya karena sikapnya, tapi juga karena ia masih anak-anak! Kalau kita ada job dan harus ke Korea, kita harus bagaimana? Ia tidak mungkin ditinggalkan sendiri, kan?" tanya Lay

"Nah, iya. Benar!" kata Chen "Haish. Anak itu memang merepotkan."

"Urusan itu kita fikirkan nanti saja," kata Luhan "Kita diskusi-kan saja dulu dengan manajer hyung."

Usul Luhan-pun diterima oleh seluruh member. Yah, memang tidak ada juga yang memiliki usul lain.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana perasaan Tao menghadapi ini semua," kata Xiumin "Walaupun wajah-nya garang begitu, tetap saja ia adalah yang paling muda di sini. Bahkan ia lebih polos dibandingkan dengan maknae pervert itu."

"Yak! Sehunnie tidak pervert, ge," kata Luhan membela namjachingu-nya "Ia hanya tertular virus pervert Kris."

"Sama saja," balas Xiumin cuek "Yang pasti, Tao lebih polos dibandingkan Sehun, kan?"

"E-Eumm… iya juga, sih."

Xiumin menunjukkan senyuman kemenangannya. Luhan hanya dapat mendumel dalam hati. Kenapa namjachingu-nya harus menjadi maknae pervert, sih? Begitu kira-nya dumelan Luhan.

"Sepertinya Tao tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti," kata Lay "Ia bahkan terlihat senang-senang saja ketika bersama Zi Lu. Sangat berbalik dengan reaksi kita."

"Ya, aku sendiri bingung dengan panda itu, kenapa ia bisa terlihat se-senang itu ketika bersama Zi Lu?" Chen berkomentar "Kalau aku sih, tidak akan pernah bisa se-senang itu."

"Kurasa sebenarnya Tao tak senang, ya. Atau mungkin ia senang karena ia terlalu polos. Entahlah. Ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya," kata Xiumin

-0-

Hari sudah gelap ketika akhirnya Tao terbangun dari tidur-nya. Ia merasakan sesak ketika bangun. Bukan, bukan sesak yang biasa terjadi pada diri-nya akhir-akhir ini, tapi rasa sesak karena dipeluk terlalu erat.

Tao berusaha untuk melihat siapa orang yang memeluknya itu. Ia berusaha untuk berbalik, dan ketika ia berhasil berbalik, wajahnya langsung memerah.

Ternyata orang yang memeluknya adalah Kris. Dan wajahnya dengan Kris saat ini hanya kira-kira 5cm. Dan hal itu sukses membuat pipi Tao memerah dengan sukses-nya.

"G-Gege…," bisik Tao. Walaupun ia tau kalau bisikkan sepelan itu tidak akan membangunkan Kris yang terkenal tukang tidur itu "_Wake up…_"

Dan, benar, kan? Kris tidak bangun. Malah tampaknya Kris makin erat memeluk tubuh Tao. Membuat semburat merah di pipi Tao makin jelas karena jarak mereka yang semakin pendek.

"Gege!" Tao mengeraskan suara-nya "Bangunn!"

Tao terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja mata Kris terbuka. Tao langsung saja memundurkan wajahnya. Kris terlihat memandang Tao dengan intens. Membuat Tao bingung sendiri.

"G-Gege?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Tao bungkam. Dalam hati Tao bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kris bisa tau kalau diri-nya menangis? Bukan-kah Tao sudah berusaha untuk menjaga agar isakannya tidak keluar? Bahkan isakkan yang keluar sebisa mungkin ia buat sangat pelan. Tapi, kenapa Kris bisa mengetahui-nya?

"A-Aku tidak…,"

"Jangan mengelak. Aku mendengar setiap isakanmu dengan jelas, Huang Zi Tao," potong Kris "Jangan mengelak."

"Aku… itu… tidak, uhh…,"

"Kenapa? Aku mohon katakan," Kedua tangan Kris kini menangkup pipi Tao "Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah masalah Zi Lu?"

Mendengar Kris menyebut nama Zi Lu membuat Tao ingin menangis lagi, tapi, tidak. Sudah Tao bilang, kan? Ia tak ingin menangis di depan Kris. Setidaknya, jangan. Jangan sampai.

"Aku…," gumam Tao "Aku hanya lelah."

"Jangan gunakan alasan itu, Huang Zi Tao," kata Kris "Aku tau kau berbohong."

"Ke-Kenapa?" Tao bergumam "Kenapa gege selalu tau saat-saat dimana aku berbohong dan saat-saat dimana aku tengah bersedih?"

"Kenapa gege tak pernah bisa termakan tipuan-ku seperti gege-gege ku yang lain? Walaupun kadang-kadang gege tertipu juga, tapi tetap saja," lanjut Tao

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikan-mu," jawab Kris "Tao, ayolah. Bisakah kau katakan pada-ku kenapa kau menangis? Aku merasa bersalah."

Entah kenapa Tao merasa sangat kesal ketika melihat wajah Kris yang seolah tenang-tenang saja. Membuat Tao ingin sekali marah, entah kenapa.

"Karena ini semua memang salah gege!" Tao terdengar kesal "Gege memang bersalah! Uhh!"

"Sudah bersalah, kenapa wajah gege terlihat tenang-tenang saja? Menyebalkan!"

Kini Tao memukul-mukul dada Kris. Sebenarnya pukulan Tao sama sekali tidak sakit bagi Kris, tapi Kris sama sekali tak berusaha untuk menghentikan pukulan dari Tao.

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" Tao tak berhenti memukul dada Kris "Kenapa aku harus memiliki namjachingu seperti-mu? Leader yang sok cool! Leader pervert!"

Kris ingin sekali tertawa karena perkataan Tao. Ingin sekali. Leader sok cool? Leader pervert?

"Hiks, gege menyebalkan, hiks," Tao terisak. Pertahanannya runtuh. Ia tidak dapat menahan tangisannya "Padahal aku sangat mencintai gege. Tapi gege hanya membalasnya dengan kenyataan kalau gege sudah mempunyai anak dengan yeoja lain. Bahkan anak-nya sekarang ada di sini. Hiks, gege betul-betul jahat!"

Pukulan Tao terhenti. Tangisan Tao terus saja mengalir. Kris yang mendengar kata-kata Tao barusan terpaku.

"Tao?" Kris berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian Tao "Hey, dengarkan…,"

Tangan Kris kini beralih memeluk tubuh Tao. Ia mendekatkan tubuh namja bermata panda itu sehingga kini Tao dapat menangis di dada Kris. Sungguh, hati Kris benar-benar teriris ketika mendengar isak tangis dari namjachingu-nya itu. Apalagi ketika ia tau kalau ia adalah penyebab dari isak tangis itu.

"Aku mencintai-mu. Sangat mencintai-mu," kata Kris "Zi Lu, yah. Dia memang anakku. Tapi, lalu kenapa? Apakah hal itu menghalangi aku untuk mencintai-mu? Tidak, kan? Sekarang yang ada di hati-ku hanyalah Huang Zi Tao seorang. Dengan orangtua-ku juga, tentu-nya."

"Jin Ah hanyalah masa lalu-ku. Dia memang telah melahirkan anakku, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu," kata Kris "Tapi, kau tau, kan? Kalau aku hanya mencintai-mu. Hanya diri-mu seorang. Hanya Huang Zi Tao."

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau Zi Lu memohon pada-mu untuk keluar dari EXO? Bagaimana kalau Zi Lu memohon pada-mu untuk memutuskan hubungan-mu dengan-ku? Hiks, bagaimana, ge?"

"Aku tidak akan menuruti-nya," jawab Kris "Aku akan berusaha sebisa-ku agar aku tidak perlu meninggalkan-mu."

"Benarkah?" Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris dengan polos. Membuat Kris gemas pada Tao.

"Ya," kata Kris "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan-mu."

Kris mengecup pipi Tao. Cukup lama. Seakan-akan mewakilkan cinta Kris yang akan bertahan sangat lama untuk Tao.

-END-

Ahaha bercanda. Masih TBC kok .-.v Ga mungkin end-nya seperti inii~

Otte? Makin gaje? Yah sepertinya begitu .-. Disini ga ada kemunculan Zi Lu, yeah~ Disini berfokus sama perasaan Tao dkk. Ahaha.

Gomawo yang udah review kemarin. **Riszaaa, ajib4ff, Ryu, YuniNJ, Riyoung Kim, Huang Chao Lin'BolaPingpong, Arvita kim, IyaSiBum, Time to argha, vickykezia23, , BaekRen, Deer Panda, wkjytaoris ALL, Hisayuchi, PrinceTae, imroooatus, BoPeepBoPeep137, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, chikakyumin, meyy-chaan, Shin Min Hwa. **Mian ga bales review kalian *deep bow* Takutnya malah makin lama update-nya u.u

Last, mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Duizhang, Who Is HE?

Cast: EXO

Summary: seorang namja kecil datang tiba-tiba ke dorm EXO-M. Ia mengaku bahwa dirinya merupakan anak dari sang duizhang. Lalu, bagaimanakah reaksi member M lainnya? Yang terutama, bagaimanakah reaksi Tao? Yaoi. BoyxBoy. DLDR. RnR, please?\

-0-

Tao terbangun dari tidur-nya. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa tangan kokoh milik seseorang kini tengah melingkari pinggangnya. Dan Tao tau betul, itu adalah Kris. Kekasih-nya.

Pipi Tao langsung memerah begitu mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat-saat dimana Kris mengatakan berbagai hal yang membuat Tao begitu senang dan tersipu malu.

Tapi, Tao masih memikirkan tentang kehadiran Zi Lu. Walaupun Kris sudah berjanji akan terus berada di sampingnya, bagaimana dengan anak itu? Bagaimana-pun, Zi Lu adalah anak kandung Kris. Tidak mungkin Kris melepaskan tanggung jawab sebagai ayah begitu saja, kan?

Tao menghela nafas berat. Masalah sepertinya tidak selesai begitu saja, kan? Jadi… hhh. Tao bingung sendiri memikirkannya.

Karena terlalu sibuk berfikir, Tao tidak sadar bahwa namja yang sedaritadi memeluk-nya telah bangun. Dan Kris, yang baru bangun itu, berfikir bahwa Tao masih tidur karena tidak ada pergerakan dari namja itu.

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu namja di pelukannya itu. Membuat Tao tersentak kaget.

"Kris-ge!"

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun, baby panda?" tanya Kris "Kukira kau masih tidur tadi."

"Tentu saja aku sudah bangun. Memang aku seperti Kris-ge yang susah bangun? Kkk~"

"Hhh, terserah-mu lah," balas Kris "Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur lagi."

"Yakk! Kalau gege mau tidur jangan peluk aku terus!" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya "Aku kan bukan guling. Aku juga lapar, mau minta makanan sama Lay-ge!"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Tao. Lalu, Kris membalikkan punggungnya dan kembali tertidur.

"Huu, pasti ngambek," gumam Tao sambil menggembungkan pipinya "Sudahlah, lebih baik aku makan saja."

Di ruang makan dorm EXO-M, terlihat Luhan yang sedang asyik makan sereal sambil melakukan video call dengan Sehun, kekasihnya yang berada di negara gingseng itu. Sedangkan Lay sedang memasak ramyeon untuk Xiumin yang katanya rindu dengan makanan itu. Membuat Lay bergumam kesal karena acara-nya untuk bertelfonan dengan sang kekasih harus batal karena kemauan hyung tertua di EXO itu.

"Yakk! Sehunnie nappeun!"

Suara dari Luhan terdengar, membuat Xiumin dan Chen menatap heran ke orang tertua kedua di EXO itu. Tak biasanya Luhan berbicara sekeras itu.

CKLEK

"Tao-ie!" Lay yang tadinya sedang bergumam kesal mendadak wajahnya berubah cerah "Untung kau keluar! Nih, ramyeon-nya tinggal diangkat, kok! Kau selesaikan, ne? Ini buat Xiumin-ge!"

Tao yang tadinya mau meminta Lay untuk membuatkan makanan hanya mengerjapkan mata tidak mengerti. Habisnya, Lay berbicara sangat cepat.

"Hhh, sudahlah. Aku saja yang selesaikan," Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya "Sana, Lay! Kalau mau menelfon si guardian angel itu."

"Yeah! Xiu-ge memang baik!"

Lay langsung berlari menuju kamar-nya. Membuat Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelincahan dari lead dancer EXO-M itu.

"Tao-ie, sini duduk," kata Chen sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Eumm… sebentar. Zi Lu belum bangun?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya bocah itu mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak kemarin. Mau makan-pun tidak."

Tao menghela nafas. Lalu, tanpa mengidahkan para hyungnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar kecil yang ditempati oleh Zi Lu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Zi Lu?" panggil Tao "Kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Tapi Tao dapat mendengar dengan jelas hela nafas Zi Lu. Dan sepertinya, Zi Lu tidak sedang tertidur.

"Zi Lu? Aku mohon buka pintu-nya, ne? Tidak baik mengurung diri di kamar terus-menerus."

Sesaat tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam. Tao sudah bersiap-siap untuk bersuara lagi sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka.

Dan Tao sangat terkejut ketika Zi Lu memeluk kaki-nya. Bocah lima tahun itu terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya. Seperti tingkah Tao kalau sehabis menangis.

"Zi Lu kenapa, eumm?"

Tao melepaskan pelukan Zi Lu di kakinya dan berjongkok, bermaksud untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah lima tahun itu. Dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas, mata sembab Zi Lu. Bocah itu… menangis?

"Hiks, Tao-ge."

"Kenapa, eum?"

"Hiks, Jin Ah umma sangat jahat. Ia tak mau mengakui Zi Lu, hiks," isak Zi Lu "Tao-ge baik. Tao-ge mau menemani-ku. Tao-ge mau sabar menghadapi-ku, hiks."

"Sshh, sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis, ne?" Tao mengelus rambut Zi Lu lembut "Jin Ah umma juga menyayangi Zi Lu, kok."

Zi Lu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia memeluk Tao erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Tao. Tao hanya dapat mengelus rambut dan punggung Zi Lu bergantian, mencoba menenangkan namja kecil satu ini.

"Jin Ah umma memang tidak pernah menyayangi-ku. Ia selalu pulang malam dan tidak pernah memeluk Zi Lu ketika tidur. Jin Ah umma sering sekali memarahi-ku ketika aku nakal. Jin Ah umma tak pernah mengelus rambut-ku lembut seperti apa yang sekarang Tao-ge laku-kan. Hikss."

"Ta-, eh?"

Tao langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat Kris yang berdiri menatapnya dan Zi Lu heran. Tao mengerakkan tangannya seolah menyuruh Kris untuk mendekati-nya. Kris menganggukan kepala-nya dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati Tao dan Zi Lu. Zi Lu tidak menyadari keberadaan Kris, karena-nya ia terus menangis dalam pelukan Tao.

"Zi Lu kenapa, eumm?"

Zi Lu langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Kris dengan mata-nya yang masih mengalirkan air mata. Kris langsung kaget ketika melihatnya.

"Zi Lu menangis?"

"Tentu saja! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih, Kris?" kata Tao kesal "Sudah tau masih nanya lagi."

"Ishh, terserah-mu lah," Kris menghela nafas "Dan… kau tidak sopan. Panda jelek! Panggil aku 'Kris-ge'! Aku lebih tua dari-mu! Dasar panda nakal!"

"Aku bukan panda!" Tao menghardik Kris kesal "Sudahlah. Zi Lu, masuk ke kamar saja, ne? Tidak usah mendengarkan perkataan naga pemarah ini."

"A-Apa?!"

Pintu kamar Zi Lu sudah tertutup ketika Kris ingin membalas perkataan Tao. Kris menghela nafas kesal dan mulai mengetuk pintu.

"Yak! Huang Zi Tao! Buka pintu-nya!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Buka, tidak?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Haish, buka atau-,"

"Kris appa, Tao umma. Berhenti bertengkar, oke?" suara Zi Lu terdengar oleh pendengaran Kris dan Tao. Pipi Tao memerah ketika mendengar Zi Lu memanggilnya Tao umma. Sedangkan Kris? Ia memasang smirk andalannya itu.

"Nah, Zi Lu, buka-kan appa pintu, ne? Umma-mu memang nakal."

"Kris-gee!"

-0-

Xiumin dan Luhan terlihat sedang mencuri dengar ke dalam kamar Zi Lu. Duizhang memang sudah masuk ke kamar itu. Karena paksaannya, tentu saja.

Sedangkan Lay dan Chen terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara 'keluarga kecil' itu. Membosankan, menurut mereka.

"Hannie! Zi Lu memanggil Tao 'umma'! Dengar, deh!" kata Xiumin bersemangat "Dan… aigoo! Manis sekali!"

"Sshh! Xiumin hyung terlalu berisik," Luhan memukul lengan Xiumin pelan "Nanti kalau mereka menyadari keberadaan kita bagaimana?"

Xiumin hanya meringis karena menyadari kesalahannya. Ia pun menutup mulut-nya, menghindari tatapan tajam Luhan karena kesalahannya.

"Baozi hyung, Hannie hyung!" panggil Lay "Sudahi kegiatan menguping-mu itu, bisa tidak?"

Xiumin dan Luhan langsung menggelengkan kedua kepala mereka. Membuat Lay menghela nafas kesal.

"Menguping itu tidak baik," Chen berusaha membantu Lay "Lebih baik kalian duduk di sini. Menonton TV bersama kami."

"Cihh, tidak seru," desis Luhan "Hhh, baiklah. Arra, arra. Aku akan menelfon Sehun saja, kalau begitu."

Luhan berjalan pergi dari depan kamar Zi Lu dan memasuki kamar-nya bersama Lay. Sedangkan Xiumin mendesah kecewa karena ditinggalkan oleh partner mengupingnya itu.

"Sudah, XiuXiu-ge sini saja," kata Chen sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya "Kebetulan aku punya makanan untuk-mu."

"Makanan? Kyaa Chen kau baik sekali!"

Lay memutar bola mata-nya ketika melihat moment ChenMin di hadapannya. Menyebalkan. Apakah mereka tidak tau kalau Lay iri? Ia juga ingin bermanja-manjaan dengan Suho-nya. Tapi, apa daya. Mereka berdua terpisah. Yang satu di Korea, yang satu di China. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Haish. Menyebalkan," gumam Lay. Ia beranjak dari duduk-nya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Mengambil cemilan untuk mengisi perut-nya.

-0-

"Gege, Zi Lu sudah benar-benar tertidur?" tanya Tao pelan, berusaha mengintip melalui bahu Kris

"Ya, dia sudah tertidur, _baby_," kata Kris "Sudahlah. Biarkan dia tenang dulu. Dan… ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar."

Tao menghela nafas. Tentu saja duizhang-nya akan lapar. Mereka belum makan apapun sejak bangun tadi.

"Kenapa duizhang tak masak ramyeon saja?" tanya Tao sambil menatap duizhang-nya polos "Ada ramyeon di lemari penyimpanan. Dan kurasa jumlah-nya cukup untuk kita berdua."

"Berdua, eh?" Kris menyunggingkan smirk-nya "Kau mau makan semangkuk berdua dengan-ku? Dengan alat makan yang sama? Itu-kan sama saja melakukan ciu-."

"Stop. Hentikan ucapan-mu di situ, Wu Yi Fan," kata Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Maksud-ku, kau masakkan dua ramyeon. Satu untukku, satu untuk-mu. Di dua mangkuk yang berbeda, dan dengan alat makan yang berbeda. Mengerti?"

"Kenapa?" Tao dapat melihat Kris bersedekap, itu tandanya kalau sang duizhang itu sedang kesal "Kenapa harus berbeda? Aku-kan ingin-."

"Sudahlah, duizhang masakkan saja, ne?" kata Tao dengan panda-eyesnya "Aku lapar, duizhang."

"Hhh, baiklah," Kris luluh dengan tatapan Tao itu "Kau tunggu saja, ne? Aku akan masak dulu. Yah, mungkin rasa-nya tidak enak."

Tao hanya menganggukan kepala-nya. Ia sangat bersemangat karena akan merasakan masakan duizhang-nya itu. Sudah sangat lama sejak Kris terakhir kali memasak untuk Tao. Padahal waktu mereka trainee dulu, Kris cukup sering memasak untuk Tao. Hal itu cukup membuat Tao merindukan masakan buatan Kris.

Tao mendudukkan diri-nya di samping ChenMin yang kini sedang ber-lovey dovey ria. Chen sedang menyuapi Xiumin makanan, begitu juga sebalik-nya. Membuat Tao sedikit iri, tapi hanya sedikit. Tidak seperti Lay yang langsung sangat sebal.

"Xiu-ge, Chen-ge, aku juga mau makanannya," kata Tao polos

"Tidak!"

"Uwaa, jahat sekali," Tao mempoutkan bibirnya "Aku-kan lapar."

"Minta makanan sama duizhang-mu saja, sana," balas Xiumin sambil meleletkan lidah-nya kearah Tao "Ini kan makanan-ku dan Chennie. Tidak ada nama Tao di sini. Wekk~"

"Aish, Xiumin-ge ja-,"

"Sudahlah, _baby_," tiba-tiba Kris datang dan duduk di samping Tao "Ini ramyeon-nya. Makan, ne?"

"Eh? Cuma satu?" tanya Tao ketika meihat sang duizhang hanya membawa satu mangkuk ramyeon. Bukan-kah Kris bilang ia juga lapar?

"Hanya tersisa satu ramyeon, Tao," jawab Kris "Jadi-nya, untuk kau saja. Aku nanti minta makanan saja pada Lay."

"Aish, nanti kalau duizhang kelaparan, bagaimana?" tanya Tao "Sudah, ayo makan berdua saja!"

"Tapi kan-,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, gege!"

Akhirnya Kris hanya menurut ketika Tao menyodorkan se-sumpit ramyeon kearah-nya. Hmm, lihat-lah. Dua couple di ruang tengah ini seperti-nya hanya akan membuat Lay dan Luhan panas karena 'iri'.

ChenMin yang sedang asyik suap-suapan dan Tao yang asyik menyuapi Kris. Hmm, untung saja Luhan dan Lay tidak keluar dari kamar mereka. Kalau keluar… pasti mereka akan langsung kesal dan menelfon kekasih mereka yang berada di Korea.

-0-

"Ji-,"

"Apa?"

"Tak menjemput Zi Lu?"

Seorang yeoja berambut coklat mendudukkan diri-nya di samping yeoja lainnya. Sang yeoja berambut coklat terlihat menatap khawatir pada yeoja satu-nya, yeoja berambut pirang.

"Aku…," gumam yeoja berambut pirang itu "Aku merindukan Zi Lu kalau boleh jujur, jie. Aku sangat merindukannya. Rasanya hati-ku terasa sesak karena sudah lama tak memeluk tubuh kecil-nya yang hangat itu. Tapi… apa aku bisa? Bahkan aku sudah memperlakukannya dengan sangat jahat. Ia pasti membenci-ku."

"Ia anak-mu. Tidak mungkin dia membenci-mu."

"Apa ia masih menganggap-ku umma-nya?" tanya yeoja berambut pirang itu "Aku sudah sangat jahat. Aku selalu meninggalkannya. Aku sudah meninggalkanya berbulan-bulan. Dan aku sudah menyuruhnya berbohong pada Kris-ge dan teman-temannya. Aku sangat jahat. Aku bahkan merasa aku tidak pantas menjadi ibu-nya, jiejie."

"Mau bagaimana-pun, kau-lah ibunya, Jiji," kata yeoja berambut coklat itu "Ia sangat menyayangi-mu. Aku tau itu. Ketika kutelfon kemarin, aku tau ia sangat merindukanmu. Aku tau ia kesepian di sana. Tidakkah kau harusnya menjemputnya? Kasihan Zi Lu, Ji."

"A-Aku…," yeoja berambut pirang itu "Jiejie, bolehkah aku menjemput-nya? Masih boleh-kah aku memeluk tubuh mungil-nya itu?"

Yeoja berambut coklat menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum hangat kepada adik-nya, yeoja berambut pirang itu. Sedangkan si rambut pirang hanya dapat terdiam. Mencoba untuk berfikir, mana keputusan yang harus ia ambil?

'Jemput Zi Lu.. atau membiarkannya tetap di sana?'

-TBC-

Mianhae kalau chap ini pendek+gaje. FF ini mungkin akan tamat sebentar lagi.

Thanks To: **insun taeby, DevilFujoshi, URuRuBeak, Hanny TaoRis EXOtic, , Time to Argha, kwonlee1812, Gita Safira, YuniNJ, ajib4ff, kim hana, vickykezia23, imroooatus, PrinceTae, Riyoung Kim, Shin Min Hwa, meyy-chaan, BoPeepBoPeep137, wokyuhomintaoris all, chikakyumin, IyaSiBum, Riszaaa, Hisayuchi. **Thanks for review-nya :D

Last, mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Duizhang, Who Is HE?

Cast: EXO

Summary: seorang namja kecil datang tiba-tiba ke dorm EXO-M. Ia mengaku bahwa dirinya merupakan anak dari sang duizhang. Lalu, bagaimanakah reaksi member M lainnya? Yang terutama, bagaimanakah reaksi Tao? Yaoi. BoyxBoy. DLDR. RnR, please?

-0-

"Pagii~"

"Duizhang? Tumben bangun pagi."

Kris hanya tersenyum simpul dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chen. Terlihat semua member EXO-M sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Eh? Semua? Sepertinya tidak. Kemana maknae EXO-M yang menggemaskan itu?

"Duizhang, Tao mana? Kau kan kemarin sekamar dengannya."

"Umm, itu, hmm, dia, dia kelelahan, jadi…"

"Kelelahan, katamu?" Xiumin menatap Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Astaga, duizhang! Jangan bilang kalau kau melakukan 'itu' saat ada Zi Lu di sini!"

Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap wajah hyung tertua di EXO itu. Xiumin kalau sudah marah kan menyeramkan sekali. Hii.

"Jawab, duizhang! Atau aku tidak akan mau lagi bertukar kamar denganmu!" ancam Xiumin.

"Eh? Jangan!" Kris langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku memang melakukannya, puas? Kalau kalian menanyakan alasan aku melakukannya, kalian pasti mengerti. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan tubuh indahnya itu. Jadi, aku tidak dapat menahan diriku."

Sebelum Xiumin sempat menyemburkan kemarahannya pada Kris, Luhan sudah mendahului dengan memberi pertanyaan. "Kau melakukannya berapa ronde?" tanya Luhan antusias. "Kalau Sehunnie, biasanya ia melakukan lebih dari 2 ronde kalau sudah sangat merindukanku."

Kris mengusap tengkuknya. "Umm, aku tidak menghitungnya kemarin. Sekitar… tujuh ronde?"

BRAAK

"APA?!" Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggebrak meja. "Kau! Pervert! Apa yang kau lakukan pada uri panda? Kau! Astaga! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu sekamar lagi dengan Tao! TIDAK AKAN!"

Kris menatap Xiumin kaget. Begitu juga dengan member M yang lain. Chen langsung berusaha menenangkan Xiumin dan membujuknya agar merubah keputusannya. Ia tidak mau kalau kekasihnya itu sampai tidak mau lagi bertukar kamar dengan Tao. Bisa-bisa ia tidak dapat berlovey-dovey ria lagi dengan baozi-_nya_ itu. Hih, Chen tidak mau.

"Heung, pagi~ Kenapa ribut-ribut?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok Tao dengan Zi Lu di gendongannya. Tao terlihat baru saja bangun tidur, dan nampaknya ia belum sempat mandi. Itu terlihat dengan rambutnya yang berantakan dan juga bajunya yang juga berantakan.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya lucu, sedikit bingung dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Dimana Xiumin yang kini tengah berdiri dan juga Chen yang terlihat tengah menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Tao!" Dengan tiba-tiba Xiumin berlari menuju Tao. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Atau masih sakit? Kalau masih sakit, lebih baik kau beristirahat di kamar saja. Aku akan membawakan sarapan kekamarmu kalau kau mau!"

"Eh?" Tao memandang Xiumin heran. "Memang aku kenapa? Aku kan tidak sakit."

"Kau kan kemarin habis melakukan tujuh ronde bersama Kris."

BLUSH.

Muncul semburat merah samar di pipi Tao yang agak chubby itu. Tao langsung menatap Kris, tepat pada matanya. Kris yang ditatap seperti itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap tengkuknya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan aura mengerikan dari tatapan kekasihnya itu.

"Gege, kenapa bilang pada mereka, eum?"

"Eh, anu, itu, aku, aku tidak, eum…"

"Tao-ge, memang tujuh ronde itu apa?" tanya Zi Lu sambil menatap Tao polos. Membuat semburat merah di pipi Tao makin jelas terlihat.

"Aku, aduh, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang penting, Zi Lu tidur nyenyak kan, semalam?"

"Eum, nyenyak, sih. Tapi aku kadang terbangun karena mendengar suara aneh dari luar," kata Zi Lu sambil mengerjapkan mata polos.

Tao langsung menatap Kris tajam, seolah mengatakan kau-akan-mati-setelah-ini-duizhang. Akhirnya setelah menghela nafas kasar, Tao menurunkan Zi Lu dari gendongannya dan duduk di samping Luhan. Tempat favoritnya selain tempat di samping Kris.

Suasana sarapan pagi itu di dorm EXO-M diliputi dengan ketenangan. Xiumin sudah cukup reda amarahnya, berkat bujukan dari Chen. Sedangkan Tao? Ia lebih memilih diam. Kris? Ia juga ikut diam. Sedangkan Lay dan Luhan, oh. Mungkin mereka terlalu merindukan kekasih mereka sehingga memutuskan untuk diam.

Tok Tok

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm menjeblak terbuka. Munculah sesosok manager EXO, dan yang paling mengejutkan, sang manager diikuti oleh keenam member EXO-K, yang membuat Luhan dan Lay langsung berpandangan kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Luhan hyung!"

"Yixingie!"

Guardian angel dan maknae evil EXO-K langsung berjalan –setengah berlari- menuju pasangan masing-masing. Suho dan Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dan Lay penuh rindu begitu dekat. Mereka seperti sudah berabad-abad tidak bertemu, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Ckck.

"Hyung, kau tidak tau betapa aku merindukanmu. Kau harus dihukum,"

"Yixing, aku sangat merindukan masakanmu. Sungguh,"

Member K yang lain langsung memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan antara pasangan HunHan dan SuLay yang tersaji di hadapannya ini. Begitu juga dengan Chen, Xiumin, dan Kris. Sedangkan Tao? Kini ia tengah sibuk menyuapi Zi Lu.

"Eh? Ini bocah yang bernama Zi Lu itu, ya?" D.O menatap Zi Lu dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Huwaa, salam kenal, Zi Lu-ie! Do Kyungsoo imnida! Bangapta!"

"Hei, dia kan orang Chi-,"

"Wu Zi Lu imnida, ne, nado bangapta Kyungsoo hyung," kata Zi Lu sambil tersenyum manis. "Walaupun aku orang China, aku bisa berbahasa Korea. Karena umma-ku adalah orang Korea."

D.O langsung mengusir Kris dari tempatnya dan mendudukkan diri di samping Zi Lu. Kris yang diusir hanya dapat menghela nafas dan memilih untuk menyapa Chanyeol. Sedangkan Tao, ia kini masih menyuapi Zi Lu, walaupun Zi Lu tengah menghadap kearah D.O.

"Kau ini seperti ummanya saja, Tao," kata D.O sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, Zi Lu mirip denganmu, ya? Mata elangnya dari Kris. Sedangkan pipi chubbynya menurun darimu. Kalian seperti keluarga bahagia. Kkk~"

Pipi Tao langsung memerah karenanya. "Aish, D.O hyung ada-ada saja."

"Haha, aku tidak bohong, ya. Aku mengatakan kenyataan," kata D.O "Sudah sini, aku saja yang menyuapi Zi Lu. Sekalian aku mau mengobrol dengan bocah imut ini. Sana, sepertinya Baekhyun hyung merindukanmu."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya patuh dan menyerahkan piring berisi makanan Zi Lu kepada D.O. Setelahnya, ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Kris yang berbicara berdua.

"Baekkie hyung kenapa tidak ikut mengobrol dengan Channie hyung dan duizhang?" tanya Tao sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Baekhyun. "Jarang sekali Baek hyung terlihat pendiam seperti saat ini."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku dan Chanyeol, sedang bertengkar, Tao-ie."

Satu kalimat dari Baekhyun itu mampu membuat Tao melebarkan matanya kaget. Couple ini memang sering bertengkar, tapi, jarang sekali Baekhyun terlihat sangat sendu seperti hari ini.

"Tadi saat di pesawat, ia bahkan tidak ingin duduk bersamaku. Ia lebih memilih duduk bersama Suho hyung," kata Baekhyun pelan. "Ia menjauhiku karena… aigo."

"Karena apa?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Baekhyun penasaran. "Hyung bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Ia cemburu. Ia cemburu karena aku akhir-akhir ini sangat sering bersama Kai maupun Kyungsoo. Astaga. Padahal aku juga sering cemburu kalau ia bersama Kris hyung ataupun Luhan hyung. Tapi kali ini, aish. Aku heran sekali dengannya."

Tao terdiam sesaat, seperti memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan ia lontarkan untuk membalas perkataan hyungnya itu. "Umm, mungkin Chanyeol hyung sedang sensitive, hyung. Channie hyung kan memang tidak pernah bisa melihat Baekkie hyung berdekatan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Ia pasti akan langsung cemburu dan mendiamkan hyung. Iya kan?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Seolah-olah ucapan Tao sangat benar baginya. "Ya, ia memang seperti itu. Ia bahkan pernah menghukumku habis-habisan hanya karena aku bilang aku merindukanmu."

Tao terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol memang sedikit banyak mirip dengan Kris. Kris juga akan menghukumnya –tidak memperdulikan kalau ia sedang sangat lelah- habis-habisan kalau Tao membuat moment mesra bersama orang lain. Seperti saat itu, saat ia membuat moment dengan Sehun di suatu acara. Padahal, itu hanya karena Sehun ingin membuat Luhan cemburu. Dan akibatnya, bukannya ia berhasil membantu Sehun dan mendapat hadiah yang dijanjikan, ia malah mendapat 'hadiah' lain dari Kris.

Tanpa disadari dua uke manis itu, Chanyeol dan Kris juga tengah membicarakan mereka. Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol lah yang menceritakan Baekhyun. Kris hanya sedikit-dikit menimpali, atau bahkan hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Baekhyun itu, aish! Apa tidak cukup ya, hukumanku waktu itu? Ia masih saja nekat membuat moment dengan Kai atau D.O! Huh!"

Kris menghela nafasnya malas. Sungguh, kadang-kadang menurutnya Chanyeol bisa jadi sangat kekanakan. Terutama terhadap Baekhyun. "Kau kan tau, ia tidak mungkin hanya berdekatan denganmu saja. Dan kau kan juga tau, kalau Baekhyun hanya mencintaimu. Lalu apa lagi yang kurang, eum?"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Tetap saja… aku tidak suka ia terlihat begitu mesra dengan Kai. Aku, tidak mau melihatnya seperti itu."

"Aish. Kau ini. Padahal kau kan sering sekali membuat moment seperti itu juga bersama member EXO yang lain. Dan, Baekhyun tidak pernah cemburu sampai mendiamkanmu berhari-hari begini, kan?"

"Iya juga, sih…" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "Hhh. Baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun."

Kris menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui usulan Chanyeol. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, mengikuti Chanyeol. Ia bermaksud untuk menghampiri Tao, yang saat itu sedang bersama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku mau berbicara denganmu," kata Chanyeol "Ini sangat penting. Sungguh."

"Aku lebih tua darimu loh."

"Aish, iya! Baekhyun hyung, aku mau berbicara denganmu!"

"Humm, baiklah. Tao, aku tinggal dulu, ne?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah Baekhyun pergi mengikuti Chanyeol, Kris langsung mendudukan diri di samping Tao.

"Baby, masih marah padaku, eum?"

Tao lebih memilih untuk menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Seolah-olah baju yang ia kenakan lebih menarik dari wajah tampan sang kekasih. Membuat Kris menghela nafas berat karenanya.

"Tao, aku minta maaf, ya? Tadi, aku terpaksa mengatakan itu, soalnya Luhan-ge bertanya, jadi kan mau tidak mau aku harus mengatakannya."

"Aku tidak marah," akhirnya Tao mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku cuma… ukh. Gege melakukan itu dan Zi Lu mendengarnya. Aku kan malu."

Muncul semburat merah di pipi Tao setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Kris gemas karenanya.

"Kenapa malu? Lagipula Zi Lu tidak tau suara apa itu, ya, kan?" tanya Kris "Lagipula kemarin malam kau juga menikmatinya."

"Yak! Bukan begitu!" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. "Gege tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu apa? Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti. Kau kan tidak menceritakannya padaku."

"Aish, sudahlah. Lupakan saja," balas Tao. "Oh ya, gege sudah bertanya pada manager hyung, kenapa member K kesini?"

"Um, belum. Kurasa setelah mengantarkan member K kesini, manager hyung langsung pergi," jawab Kris. "Aku tidak tau. Ia tampaknya sedang sangat senang tadi."

Setelah Kris berkata seperti itu, pintu dorm EXO M kembali terbuka. Dan, ya, memang manager EXO lah yang membukanya. Namun, seorang wanita mengikuti dibelakang.

"Manager hyung, itu sia…"

"Umma?"

-TBC-

Mianhae updatenya sangat lama *deepbow* Keypad laptop Nana error dan jadilah begitu *sigh* Mungkin Nana juga mau hiatus, tapi entahlah. Masih difikir dulu(?).

Mungkin chap depan atau dua chap lagi akan jadi ending.

Thanks To: neby, ichi han, Wu Lindy, , **Riyoung Kim, **springyeol, **vickykezia23, **Nurul Fajrianti, KwonLee 1812, ajib4ff, Ryu, YuniNJ, **IyaSiBum**, **GaemGyu92, lylyda, Natasha EXOtic, fantaosticpanda, PrinceTae, Shin Min Hwa, BoPeepBoPeep137, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, MyJonggie, URuRuBaek. **Makasih ya udah review :D

Makasih juga buat siders yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca FF aku :)

Last, mind to review?


End file.
